Sinta Tanpa Rama
by sherry-me
Summary: "Tansah eling ambeg parama arta, Ni—Selalu ingat ambeg parama arta, Ni."/ Laras mendesis di sela-sela giginya, "Aku reti, Ki—Aku mengerti, Ki." —Nethfem!Indo
1. Babak Pertama

Moshi-moshi…

Saya mampir lagi, nih. Kayaknya bakalan cukup lama, karena ini fict –if we can said that- cukup panjang. Multichap.

Ehehe.

Oya, saya agak ragu, nih. Karena ini fict bisa dibilang semua tokohnya OC, kecuali Netherlands yang asal saya namai Willem van Damme ('Willem' karena itu Belanda banget, dan 'van Damme' karena saya udah bingung kasih nama, n yang request fict ini muncul dengan ngasih ide nama itu), apakah cerita ini termasuk fict atau gak. Yaah… _lemme know by clicking the blue link under this story_. ^^

Ayo, yang request fict, mbak **silan-haye** dan partner-in-crime saya, mbak **sorarin** , mana reviewnya?

Gak banyak bacot lagi, deh. Baca, ya, minna… ^^

**Disclaimer :**

Personifikasi Netherland dan Hetalia punya saya! *digampar wajan Hungary*

Iya… T^T

Hetalia Axis powers dan semua karakter di dalamnya itu punya Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei.

**Summary :**

Haruskah aku membunuhmu dengan tarian yang kupersembahkan untukmu?

**WARNING : **OOC, err, ada beberapa-coret- banyak OC, pencomotan peristiwa bersejarah, menghadirkan tokoh-tokoh nyata dalam sejarah, data terkait dunia tari Jawa yang kurang akurat, and many more. **Nethxfem!Indo.**

Berdasarkan fakta sejarah bahwa perang Diponegoro merupakan perang _full-force_ terbesar di Indonesia selama pendudukan Belanda yang menerapkan segala macam strategi pertempuran modern (termasuk taktik perang terbuka/ _open war_ dan perang gerilya/ _guerilla war_ yang dilaksanakan melalui _hit and run_ dan penghadangan juga berbagai taktik espionase dan manipulasi informasi). Perang yang disebut juga Perang Jawa ini berlangsung hampir di seluruh wilayah di Pulau Jawa dengan jumlah total pasukan terlibat lebih dari 150.000 orang dan total korban jiwa lebih dari 200.000 orang.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_Aku bukan Sinta yang begitu saja mencintai Rama._

_Aku Sinta yang memilih Rahwana._

_Yang memilih menyembunyikan diri dari dunia_

_dalam istana terselubung api_

_yang kusulut sendiri…_

Yogyakarta, 1829

Suara gending Jawa terdengar semayup diiringi celoteh anak-anak, derap langkah kecil berirama, juga samar suara seorang wanita meneriakkan hitungan sebagai patokan langkah bocah-bocah itu melenggokkan badan.

"_Ji, ro, lu, pat, ji, ro, lu, pat. Ayo, aja guneman wae. Nduk, sampur kuwi dienggo mbeksan, dudu kanggo dolanan.__(1)__"_

Sang wanita dengan penuh semangat, juga kesabaran ekstra, tentu saja, meneriakkan berbagai instruksi tanpa jemu. Bibir merah jambunya tersenyum, mata coklat jatinya dipenuhi binar semangat. Tak peduli perang sedang berkecamuk di luar sana. Dan kemungkinan sebentar lagi dia akan ikut diberangkatkan ke garis belakang, jauh dari desing senapan dan denting pedang ataupun bayonet beradu dengan keris, tombak dan bambu runcing. Ke panggung-panggung di mana para _meneer__(2)_ dan sepeleton pasukannya tengah lengah beristirahat. Menarikan molek tubuhnya sekaligus menyerap berbagai informasi yang akan membantu kawan-kawan prianya berperang di garis depan.

Berperan ganda sebagai penghibur sekaligus pembawa maut.

"_Mbak Laras, Ginah kuwi-!__(3)__"_

"_Ora aku! Painem ndhisik, Mbak-!__(4)__"_

Wanita, atau lebih tepatnya gadis yang baru berumur 17 tahun itu geleng-geleng kepala,_ 'Bocah-bocah ini sebenarnya niat belajar menari atau tidak, sih?'_

"_NDUK LARAS_~!(5)"

Panggilan dari mbok pelayannya itu membuat gadis berambut hitam ikal sepunggung itu menoleh.

"_Wis wektune__, Nduk!__(6)_"

Laras, sang Arumdalu, menghela nafas. Tampaknya ini saatnya ia menarikan maut lagi.

**SINTA TANPA RAMA**

**Babak Pertama**

Laras, penari panggilan, _ledhek_, _ronggeng, _terserah orang yang memanggilnya menyebut apa, adalah sosok penari-non-keraton paling terkenal seantero pesisir selatan Keraton Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat. Sebut saja nama Laras atau Arumdalu (Arumdalu adalah julukan yang disematkan pada Laras, berarti bunga sedap malam, karena tiap kali naik panggung dan menari atau menembang, takkan ada yang tak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya, persis bunga sedap malam yang membuat orang berhenti sejenak di perjalanan karena wanginya) dan semua orang di willayah Keraton Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat akan bisa menyebutkan ciri-cirinya. Tujuh belas tahun, masih muda, lihai menari, dan yang pasti, luar biasa cantik.

Rambut hitam legamnya ikal, jatuh tergerai mencapai pinggangnya. Tatap mata coklat sewarna jatinya tajam, menantang setiap orang yang menatapnya. Kulitnya kuning langsat tanpa noda. Lekuk tubuhnya tanpa cela. Menggoda setiap bibir untuk bersiul dan setiap tangan gatal ingin menjamah. Sayang, Laras bukan _ledhek_ gampangan. Dia tidak mau menyerahkan keperawanannya segampang _ledhek_ lain. Dia menari di atas panggung, di tengah kumpulan pria itu untuk menarikan hidupnya, mengambil setiap apa yang mereka ambil dari kawan-kawannya, rakyatnya. Informasi tentang jumlah ransum, letak gudang makanan, di mana persenjataan disembunyikan, sampai posisi pasukan dan jumlah telik sandi beredar. Bukan untuk menjadi penghangat ranjang para _meneer_ yang menghujaninya dengan hadiah untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Samar dendang tembang yang familiar di telinganya membuatnya mendongak dari kegiatannya mengoleskan _boreh__(7)_ ke tubuhnya sebagai persiapan pentas nanti malam. Sepertinya Ki Gatot, pengawal yang disiagakan _Kanjeng Putri__(8) _ untuk menjaganya, sedang menembang untuk mengusir kebosanan lagi.

.

_Poma kaki padha dipuneling._

_Ing pitutur ing ong._

_Sira uga satriya arane._

_Kudu anteng jatmika ing budhi._

_Ruruh sarta wasis, samubarangipun..._

_._

Mijil.

Tembang macapat yang membangkitkan kenangannya.

Meletakkan _lepek__(9) _ tempatnya mencairkan _boreh_ tadi, Laras mengedarkan pandangan ke pelataran gubuk bambunya.

.

Hujan masih rinai di luar sana

.

.

_Seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun dengan rambut sewarna mentari pagi duduk di beranda rumahnya, memandang ke kejauhan dengan senyum melintas bibirnya. Mata hijaunya melembut saat mendapati sosok seorang gadis kecil, berumur tak lebih dari 8 tahun, dengan kemben jarit kelabunya berlari menembus hujan dengan daun pisang memayungi kepala. Gadis itu berlari ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya._

"_Kenapa hujan-hujanan, Laras?"_

"_Ndor__o(10)__ Willem!"_

_Celoteh riang gadis itu mendapati sosoknya membuat sang pemuda tersenyum._

"_Ndoro sudah pulang dari Batavia?"_

_Pemuda itu mengangguk demi menatap binar ceria di mata sewarna jati itu, sepenuhnya berharap itu disebabkan oleh kepulangannya kembali ke Ngayogyakarta sini._

"_Pulang belajar _mbeksan_?"_

_Sang gadis kecil mengangguk semangat sebelum berjalan ke tepi beranda dan memeras air hujan yang mengkuyupkan rambut sepinggangnya. Sang pemuda geleng-geleng kepala, berseru,_

"_MBOK MI!"_

_Sang gadis tercekat. Waduh, bisa gawat ini. Mbok-nya itu pasti marah. Harusnya dia masuk ke rumah lewat pintu belakang. Seperti para babu lainnya. Bukannya lewat pintu depan layaknya para _ndoro _berkulit putih yang mereka layani dan tamu-tamunya. Belum lagi lumpur yang terbawa kaki telanjangnya sudah mengotori lantai._

_Oh, benar saja. Meski sikap mbok Mitun itu _sembah kawula(11), ngapurancang(12) _dengan kepala tertunduk ke lantai, tak berani menatap mata majikan, dia masih sempat menangkap mata mbok-nya itu mendelik memperingatkannya. Sang gadis sudah yakin dia akan dihukum tidak mendapat jatah makan malam hari ini. _

"_Tolong bawakan handuk, buatkan wedang jahe hangat dan... bawakan juga _poffertjes_!"_

_Sang gadis mengernyitkan dahi. Wedang jahe hangat dan _poffertjes_, dia bisa mengerti. Sekarang amat dingin, meski tuan mudanya itu tak suka jahe, siapa tahu dia sedang ingin meminumnya untuk menghangatkan badan sambil mengudap _poffertjes_ yang ia tahu pasti sangat disukai pemuda asal Belanda itu. Tapi handuk? Kenapa tuan mudanya itu membutuhkan handuk?_

"_Inggih, Ndoro.__(13)__"_

_Wanita paruh baya bertubuh gempal itu mengangguk takzim sebelum mendelik tajam ke arah putri angkatnya._

"_Ayo, Nduk, mlebu. Lewat mburi, yo.__(14)__"_

_Ucapan mbok Mitun lembut,halus namun tajam, menusuk. Betapa sang mbok merupakan kontradiksi hidup._

_Sang gadis menunduk dalam-dalam. Rambut hitam legam ikalnya yang tergerai, jatuh menutupi wajahnya._

"_Biar Laras di sini saja, Mbok. Aku masih ingin bicara dengannya."_

_Sang gadis sontak tersentak. Mendongak menatap sang pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Sang mbok mengangguk takzim, lantas mundur dan bergegas memenuhi permintaan tuan mudanya itu. Sang pemuda tersenyum, menyadari kebingungan di wajah gadis itu. Sang mbok datang dengan seorang babu wanita lain tak lama kemudian. Wedang jahe panas dalam poci porselen cantik, lengkap dengan cangkirnya, juga poffertjes yang tampak menggoda di atas piring porselen. Semua tersaji rapi di atas nampan dan diletakkan mbok dengan rapi di atas meja. Sementara babu yang lain menyerahkan handuk katun lembut pada Willem. Melambaikan tangannya, Willem mengisyaratkan agar dua pembantunya itu menyingkir. Keduanya pamit setelah membungkuk hormat._

_Melihat semuanya dengan penasaran, Laras beranjak takut-takut saat Willem menyuruhnya mendekat. Memang majikannya yang satu itu yang telah memperjuangkan haknya belajar menari pada tuan besar yang tak lain adalah Residen untuk kawasan Keraton Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat. Dan sudah bukan rahasia bahwa ia menyayangi tuan mudanya itu. Tapi tetap saja..._

_._

_PLUK._

_Sebentuk kain tebal lembut jatuh di atas kepalanya, diikuti gosokan perlahan mengeringkan rambutnya. Laras mendongak. Senyum dan tatapan lembut Willem menyambutnya._

"_Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan begitu."_

_Laras tersenyum, menikmati perlakuan istimewa dari Willem. Sejak awal Willem selalu mengistimewakan Laras di atas babu yang lain. Dia diperbolehkan belajar menari, dia diajari menulis dan membaca diam-diam oleh Willem, dia juga yang sering dipanggil Willem untuk menemaninya di waktu luangnya. Dia akan mengisahkan Ramayana dan dongeng yang mbok ceritakan untuknya tiap malam pada Willem, menarikan apa yang ia pelajari tiap harinya di sanggar, juga menembangkan berbagai tembang. Tembang dolanan, macapat..._

_Ya, bagi Laras, keberadaan Willem juga istimewa._

"_Nah, bagaimana kalau sambil menunggu rambut dan bajumu kering, kau menemaniku minum wedang jahe, makan poffertjes, dan menceritakan tentang apa yang kau pelajari di sanggar hari ini juga melanjutkan kisah Ramayana yang dulu?"_

_Laras mengangguk semangat, senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Sebelum dia mulai berceloteh, berkisah dan menembang._

_._

_Bapa Pocung, dudu watu dudu gunung.._

_._

Laras bersenandung. Perlahan mengikuti tembang yang sudah berganti judul.

Pocung.

Tembang yang ceria. Dan mengandung teka-teki. Menyenangkan sekali menembang untuknya dulu dan tertawa mendengar dia salah menebak.

_Willem..._

Laras menggelengkan kepalanya. Cinta pertamanya adalah seorang Belanda dan kini ia menjadi telik sandi yang menghancurkan pasukan kompeni itu dengan lenggok tubuhnya.

Senyum tersungging di bibir ber_benge__s(15)_merah Laras, senyum buatan yang memukau setiap mata. Pantulan dirinya dalam cermin yang dihadiahkan seorang komandan Belanda, yang entah dia sudah lupa namanya, tampak sempurna. Laras tampak menawan, dengan dandanan lengkap, _dodod__(16) _ hijau cerah, sampur sutra kuning berbenang emas, _cundhuk menthul_ (17) emas, juga serangkaian melati yang tersemat di _gelung bokor__(18)_-nya.

"_Nduk Laras_?"

Laras menoleh. Mbok Minah, pelayan yang diperintah Kanjeng Putri untuk menemaninya, berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Mbok?"

.

Sang mbok menggigit bibir.

.

"Kyai Maja..."

Laras mengernyitkan dahi. Kyai itu salah satu pemimpin pasukan _Kanjeng. _Pria baik yang terlalu lembut untuk berada di garis depan pertempuran.

"_... __mangkat(19)__..."_

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Dia menyukai segala hal tentang seni. Sangat. Dia bisa memainkan biola dan harmonika, paling suka menikmati musik dan lukisan, juga sedikit banyak memahami wayang, gamelan dan tembang Jawa walau dia kelahiran Den Haag_, Koninjkirk der Nederlanden_ di Eropa sana. Terima kasih kepada gadis kecilnya yang mengajarinya dulu. Yang dengan cerianya berceloteh tentang kisah Ramayana dan menembang macapat dengan merdu.

Namun melihat pasukannya, Peleton Artileri V, tertawa, menenggak tuak dan bir, dan menggoda para _ledhek_ membuatnya mual. Karena itu atau karena dia sudah terlalu banyak menenggak bir dan menghisap tembakau bercampur ganja dari pipanya.

_Ledhek-ledhek_ itu dipanggil khusus untuk menghibur pasukan mereka yang baru saja berhasil membunuh Kyai Maja. Salah satu pemimpin spiritual pasukan Pangeran Diponegoro. Sebagai pemimpin pasukan yang berhasil menembak buruan, tentu saja dia dielu-elukan. Namun dia tak suka keramaian begini. Selepas melakukan penghadangan atau berperang di garis depan, dengan kata lain mempertaruhkan nyawa, ia lebih suka menyendiri. Sendirian dalam baraknya, dengan pipa kesayangannya, racikan tembakau pilihan dan sedikit ganja, setumpuk perkamen bertulis alfabet dan huruf Jawa dalam goresan tangan seorang anak kecil dan sebuah potret : dirinya dan seorang gadis kecil pribumi dengan rambut digelung berhias rangkaian melati.

_Laras..._

Dia merindukan gadis kecilnya. Yang manis, yang cantik, yang polos, yang selalu bersemangat, yang lihai menari, yang pandai menyenandungkan macapat, yang selalu mempercayainya apapun yang terjadi. Yang tanpa sengaja sudah ia khianati harapannya dengan kepulangannya, atau lebih tepatnya kepergiannya ke Belanda. Yang telah terpisah darinya, tanpa ia ketahui rimbanya, selama 5 tahun ini.

Satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia mati-matian menolak perjodohannya di negara asalnya sana dan memilih masuk kemiliteran. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia bersikeras kembali ke Hindia Belanda, ke Ngayogyakarta secepatnya.

"Yoo! Kapten Willem! _Goedenacht__(20)_!"

Tepukan keras di punggung Willem van Damme membuat pria itu menegakkan punggungnya, menatap tajam siapa yang barusan meremukkan punggungnya.

Lars Anderson, ajudannya, ahli senjata api paling mumpuni di pasukannya, penyelidik handal yang memiliki naluri setajam anjing pelacak, sekaligus sobat karibnya.

Sang sobat nyengir, mata biru langitnya menyipit sekilas, meletakkan gelas bambu berisi tuak di meja di depan sang komandan dan duduk, "Bukannya kau suka seni, eh, Will? Kenapa malah duduk di pojokan begini?"

Willem melengos, menunjuk ke panggung sana, di mana dua orang _ledhek_ sedang menari, dikerubungi empat orang anggota pasukan mereka yang pribumi, "Ini prostitusi, bukan seni."

Pemuda berambut pirang tembaga itu menghela nafas. Sahabatnya itu tajam seperti biasa. Tajam, sinis, dingin dan fokus pada tujuan. Pecinta seni yang lurus, selalu tenang menghadapi pertempuran, brilian menyusun strategi penyerangan dan tak pernah bisa dikacaukan oleh wanita. Jujur saja, Lars terkejut saat mendengar sahabatnya itu menolak perjodohan yang diatur sang ayah yang notabene mantan Residen Ngayogyakarta itu. Calonnya putri seorang Lord, demi Tuhan. Dan dia bersikeras menolak. Tak peduli sang ayah mengancam akan menghapus namanya dari silsilah keluarga. Dia malah memilih masuk militer, menyusul Lars yang sudah duluan masuk. Menyebalkannya, ia menjadi komandan hanya dalam tempo 5 tahun, melampaui Lars yang sampai detik ini masih wakil komandan. Meski banyak orang yang menggosipkan dia bisa mencapainya karena nama sang ayah, Lars tahu benar itu semua karena kemampuan Willem sendiri.

Semua anggota pasukan mereka tahu bahwa Willem seorang komandan yang memperhatikan pasukannya. Dia hafal nama tiap anggota pasukannya yang berjumlah 50 orang, tahu asal daerah dan bahkan hafal nama anggota keluarga dan kondisi keluarga pasukannya. Willem dekat dengan pasukannya tapi tak ada pasukannya yang cukup dekat dengannya untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa Willem tak pernah mau ikut berpesta pasca tiap perang yang mereka menangkan.

Selama setahun terakhir dia memimpin pasukannya, baru sekali ini dia mau diseret keluar dari baraknya. Terima kasih pada Lars yang mengancam akan membeberkan aib masa kecil Willem jika Willem tidak mau ikut merayakan kemenangan besar pasukan mereka kali ini, yang bahkan membuat Gubernur Jenderal Hindia Belanda menghadiahkan puluhan keping emas kepada pasukan mereka.

"Kau tahu, kelakuanmu itu menguatkan rumor yang beredar di antara pasukan..."

Willem yang meneguk birnya, mengernyitkan dahi,

"...bahwa kau itu pecinta sesama jenis dan aku adalah kekasihmu."

dan menyemburkan birnya sedetik kemudian.

Untungnya refleks Lars cukup bagus untuk menghindari semburan bir dadakan itu.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Willem van Damme, kau menolak pertunangan dengan putri seorang Lord, memilih masuk militer dan tidak pernah tergoda sekalipun oleh puluhan perempuan yang menyodorkan tubuh mereka padamu. Tidak heran semua orang berpikir kau impoten atau memang tak berminat pada wanita, dengan kata lain, pecinta sesama jenis. Dan kau sadar tidak, kalau satu-satunya orang yang bisa berbicara denganmu selama lebih dari 30 menit dalam pasukan ini cuma aku?"

Ekspresi dingin yang selama ini terpampang di wajah Willem retak. Mulutnya ternganga sebelum dengan tampang seolah gila membenamkan wajah ke telapak tangannya.

Pria berambut pirang mentari itu mendesah, "Itu gosip terburuk yang pernah kudengar."

Lars tertawa renyah, menenggak tuaknya, "Rumor memang kejam, Kawan," tak peduli pria berambut pirang mentari di sebelahnya itu mendelik tajam padanya dari sela-sela jemarinya.

Masih terkekeh, Lars menatap ke arah panggung yang mendadak ramai. Tanpa perlu menajamkan matanya, dia bisa melihat ada tambahan tiga _ledhek_ di atas panggung. Barangkali baru saja dijemput untuk memeriahkan suasana.

"_Sugeng ndalu, Kangmas__(21)_," sebentuk suara halus mendadak bergema di pendapa seorang kepala desa yang pasukan mereka sulap jadi tempat pesta itu.

Lars menajamkan mata, mencari sosok empunya suara. Jujur saja, meski cukup paham bahasa Melayu, dia tak begitu mengerti bahasa Jawa. Willem satu-satunya orang Belanda yang paham bahasa Jawa di pasukan mereka. Satu-satunya alasan dia tertarik dan mencoba menjulurkan lehernya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang hanyalah suara itu. Lembut. Halus.

Dan entah kenapa, Willem juga bereaksi. Apalagi ketika tidak seperti yang lain, _ledhek_ itu mulai menembang. Willem yang hanya keluar beringasnya waktu bertempur mendadak menyambar lengan salah seorang pasukan pribumi yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

"_Sapa kuwi?__(22)__"_

Nah, dengan nada suara sekasar itu, tak heran jika pihak yang ditanyai gemetaran ketika harus menjawab bukan?

"_S-sinten?__(23)__"_

"_Ledhek _yang sedang menembang Dhandanggula_."_

Lars mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Willem tahu judul lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan ledhek itu?

"_A-Arumdalu, Meneer._"

Arumdalu. Bunga sedap malam.

Kata itu memicu kenangan yang mendadak mewujud dalam kepala Willem.

.

.

_Dia suka sekali mendengar gadis kecil itu menembang. Apalagi sekarang tembang yang dikuasainya makin beragam. Tak hanya tembang dolanan macam Semut Ireng, atau tembang macapat seperti Pocung dan Kinanthi. Namun mulai beranjak ke Megatruh yang memelas pun Dhandanggula yang mengisahkan asmara._

_Dan harus Willem akui, gadis kecil yang ia sayangi itu makin hari makin menawan._

_Lihat saja pipinya yang merona, bibirnya yang penuh dan merah delima, ikal rambut hitamnya yang tergerai jatuh ke pinggang, juga mata jatinya yang tak hentinya memerangkap tatap mata zamrudnya._

_Tuhan, salah apa dirinya hingga harus jatuh cinta pada bidadari kecil itu?_

_Ya, walau tak pernah ia ucapkan, Willem mulai memendam rasa pada babunya yang satu itu. Satu-satunya babu yang ia ijinkan belajar menari dan menembang, yang ia ajari baca tulis alfabet dan ia haruskan menemaninya ke manapun ia pergi selama berada di rumah. Satu-satunya babu yang membuatnya harus berucap kebohongan ketika mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menganggap babunya itu layaknya adik sendiri._

_Bah. Adik apaan. Willem bukan penganut aliran incest. Dia juga bukannya menyukai anak kecil. Tapi gadis yang satu ini, yang terkadang menampakkan kedewasaan di usianya yang baru 10 tahun itu telah memerangkap hatinya tanpa ia sadari. Persetan jika umur gadis itu separuh umurnya dan gadis itu bukan keturunan ningrat Kerajaan Belanda yang rencananya akan ditunangkan dengannya._

_Entah apa yang membuat Willem tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Tariannya? Senandungnya? Gelak tawanya? Atau cemberut bibirnya kala kesal?_

"_Ndoro mendengarkan kata-kataku tidak?"_

_Seperti sekarang._

"_Eh?"_

_Sejak kapan Laras berhenti menembang Dhandanggula?_

_Gadis kecil itu cemberut, "Ndoro memang tidak mendengarkanku."_

"Het spijt me(24)_, Laras. Tadi ada yang kupikirkan."_

_Argh. Kenapa juga senyum majikannya ini begini sakti? Sampai-sampai kekesalan Laras langsung lenyap demi melihat senyum itu melengkung demi dirinya._

"_Memang kau bertanya apa?"_

"_Ki Bambang dan Mbok Mi disuruh Ndoro Putri menanami kebum belakang. Akan ada banyak sekali bunga yang ditanam. Melati, kamboja, mawar. Macam-macam. Kami juga akan menanam bunga yang Ndoro suka. Bunga apa yang Ndoro sukai?"_

_Sejujurnya, Willem ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan nama si penanya. Tapi itu akan terlalu frontal juga gombal. Bisa-bisa Laras dipaksa menjauhinya jika perasaannya itu ketahuan. Tidak. Tidak._

"_Tulip."_

"_Tulip?"_

_Laras menelengkan kepalanya. Manis._

_Willem tersenyum, "Ya. Bunga kebanggaan Koninjkirk der Nederlander. Kerajaan kita. Cantik sekali. Bentuknya seperti gaun terbalik. Kelopaknya lembut dan warnanya beragam. Sayang, bunga itu tak bisa ditanam di sini."_

_Laras menyeletuk, "Kenapa tidak?"_

"_Karena tidak ada bibitnya, Laras."_

"_Kita bisa coba menanamnya di sini."_

_Gadis itu berkeras._

"_Tentu, tapi akan makan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk mengirimkan bibit bunga itu dari Amsterdam," Willem menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tetap saja tidak bisa,Laras."_

_Laras merengut._

"_Kalau begitu, ada yang lain? Yang bisa kami temukan bibitnya dan tanam di kebun?"_

_Willem terpekur sejenak._

"_Ndoro?"_

_Willem menatap lurus mata Laras._

"_Bagaimana kalau bunga sedap malam?"_

"_Bunga sedap malam? Arumdalu?"_

_Willem mengangguk._

"_Ya. Arumdalu. Bunga itu sangat harum di kala petang. Dan juga cantik dipandang mata di kala terang. Bunga yang keindahannya bisa dinikmati kapanpun juga. Bunga yang tepat untuk ditanam di taman bukan?"_

_Bunga kedua setelah melati yang mengingatkanku tentangmu, tambah Willem dalam hati._

_Laras tersenyum lebar. Kalau bunga sedap malam, dia bisa dengan mudah menemukan bibitnya di hutan sana. Semudah menemukan daun pisang untuk dijadikan bungkus bothok buatan Mbok Mi._

"_Kalau begitu, besok aku akan mencari bibitnya di _alas(25)_ sana. Ndoro tinggal menunggu bunganya mekar bulan depan."_

_Willem mengangguk, tersenyum lembut, demi menanggapi senyum cerah gadis pribumi yang duduk di sebelahnya itu._

_._

_._

Pria berambut pirang tembaga di sebelah Willem itu menepuk bahu sang sobat yang mendadak membeku di tempat.

"Will? Willem? Dunia nyata memanggil..."

Ketika mata sang sobat kembali fokus dan menoleh sebagai respon atas panggilannya, Lars mendengus.

"Katakan padaku apa yang barusan terjadi ."

Willem tersenyum separuh.

"Hanya kilasan masa lalu."

Sayangnya tak ada gerakan yang bisa terlewat tanpa tertangkap mata sang penembak jitu itu. Tatap mata tak fokus itu, gestur resah tak kentara itu. Betapapun Willem pandai menampakkan pokerface andalannya, Lars tahu telah terjadi sesuatu.

"_Hanya_, eh?"

Senyum tipis. Lagi. Dan fokus mata zamrud itu kembali ke atas panggung. Ke sosok yang membuat seisi pendapa hening demi menyimak senandungnya.

Lars memicingkan matanya. Dia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sesuatu yang dirahasiakan seseorang yang ia klaim sebagai sahabat. Yang mungkin merupakan alasan terbesar sang sahabat mati-matian masuk militer dan meminta ditempatkan di Indonesia, ke tengah Perang Jawa yang sudah menguras kas kerajaan mereka. Alasan yang lima tahun ini tak pernah bisa ia korek dari pria berambut pirang mentari itu betapapun ia penasaran setengah mati dibuatnya. Dan ternyata sekarang ia mendapat sekelumit petunjuk?

Katakan halo pada Lars Anderson, sang penyelidik andalan Peleton Artileri V.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Laras tak pernah menyangka. Sama sekali. Kalau hal ini akan terjadi secepat ini. Begitu saja. Tanpa ia bisa duga sebelumnya.

Lima tahun ini, tak sekalipun dia melupakan pria itu. Pria Belanda cinta pertamanya. Majikannya dulu. Yang membuatnya memilih nama Arumdalu sebagai nama panggung. Yang membuatnya berjanji akan terus menari apapun yang terjadi. Yang berjanji akan kembali padanya. Lima tahun lalu.

Padahal dia sudah berusaha melupakannya. Padahal ia sudah mencurahkan kehidupannya, tubuhnya, nyawanya demi kemenangan pasukan tanah tempatnya berpijak, sebagai telik sandi suami _Kanjeng Putri _ yang memungutnya selepas kepergian sang pemuda kembali ke Belanda dan ibu angkatnya meninggal dunia. Padahal dia sudah mulai bisa memijak kenyataan dan mengusir angan-angan bahwa pria itu akan kembali.

Tapi kenapa?

"Laras..."

Sementara pria itu memeluk erat tubuhnya dan aroma tembakau, ganja dan bir bercampur jadi satu menguar dari tubuh pria berambut pirang mentari itu, menghantam indra penciumannya, beragam pertanyaan melintas otaknya.

Bagaimana pria bermata zamrud itu bisa ada di sini? Kenapa dia bisa diseret keluar pendopo setelah selesai menembang, ke dalam rumah yang asal dimasuki pria itu setelah mengusir dua pasang pasukan pribumi dan _ledhek_ keluar, dan berada dalam pelukan tubuh pria itu? Bukannya dia dinikahkan dengan putri bangsawan di Eropa sana? Kenapa dia bisa mengenalinya? Padahal dia sudah begini berubah. Apalagi dalam dandanan lengkapnya sebagai _ledhek _seperti sekarang ini. Demi sang Hyang Widhi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Pria itu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu sang gadis yang kini lima tahun lebih tua, lebih dewasa, dari sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Kehangatan tubuh yang ia dekap, wangi keringat dan melati yang menyerbu hidungnya. Ini bukan ilusi.

"Aku menemukanmu."

Bisikan pria itu di sisi telinganya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Kokoh lengan yang memeluknya, aroma bir, ganja dan tembakau dari mulutnya. Ini bukan sekedar angan-angannya.

"Aku menemukanmu, _mijn liefde__(26)_..."

Perlahan, sepasang lengan kuning langsat mulai merayap naik ke punggung pria Belanda tanpa disadari pemiliknya, membalas pelukan yang sudah ia nantikan lima tahun ini.

Tak peduli pada posisinya sebagai telik sandi. Tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa kini keduanya berada pada dua kubu yang berseberangan. Tak peduli pada apa yang mungkin terjadi esok hari.

.

Sementara itu, dua pasang mata dari arah berbeda mengamati adegan pertemuan kembali itu tanpa mereka sadari.

Sepasang mata sebiru langit memperhatikan mereka dari sela pintu rumah dengan tatapan mata penuh spekulasi dan cengiran serta rasa ingin tahu membuncah di matanya.

Sepasang mata coklat mengawasi dengan tatap penuh selidik, awas dan bibir terkatup rapat dari sela jendela di sebelah barat rumah, bersiap melaporkan segala yang ia lihat pada _Kanjeng Putri_ dan atasannya langsung yang tak bukan tangan kanan _Kanjeng Pangeran__(27)_.

Bersambung...

1) Tu, wa, ga, pat. Tu, wa, ga, pat. Ayo, jangan mengobrol terus. Nduk, selendang itu dipakai menari bukan untuk bermain.

2) Tuan.

3) Mbak Laras! Ginah, tuh~!

4) Bukan aku! Painem duluan, Mbak!

5) Nak Laras~!

6) Sudah waktunya, Nak.

7) Semacam lulur untuk 'menguningkan' kulit. Wanita Jawa dulu dianggap cantik jika berkulit kuning.

8) Nyonya Besar; Mistress.

9) Semacam piring kecil dari tanah liat.

10) Tuan.

11) Tunduk bawahan.

12) Posisi tangan saling genggam di depan pusar. Posisi yang dianggap sopan dalam adat tata krama Jawa.

13) Iya, Tuan. (Bahasa Jawa Krama Inggil)

14) Ayo, nak, masuk. Lewat belakang, ya.

15) Semacam gincu (lipstik).

16) Kain yang digunakan kemben.

17) Tusuk konde dengan hiasan yang bergoyang-goyang di atas kepala saat pemakainya bergerak.

18) Sanggul yang berbentuk seperti mangkuk.

19) Gugur.

20) Selamat malam.

21) Selamat malam, Kangmas. (Bahasa Jawa Krama Inggil)

22) Siapa itu?

23) S-siapa? (Bahasa Jawa Krama Inggil)

24) Maafkan aku.

25) Hutan.

26) My dear; kasihku.

27) Tuanku Pangeran.

Ahaha… kebanyakan footnote, ya? Maklum, bertebaran istilah tari dan bahasa Jawa di sini. Chapter berikutnya –kalau dibolehin publish- saya usahain jumlah istilahnya berkurang, ya…

Read and review, ya! ^^

Luv,

sherry


	2. Babak Kedua

YOO, SEMUANYA! Ogenki desu ka?

Makasih banyak atas semua review-nya! You're the best! Saya terharu banget. Baru muncul 1 chapter, dan review sudah segitu. Sini, sini, saya peyuk-peyuk dulu. *gampared*

Yap, hari ini adalah H-1 ujian saya, dan bukannya belajar demi menghadapi mata kuliah pencekik otak itu, saya malah menyelesaikan babak kedua fict ini. *jangan ditiru, ya*

Perlu saya ingatkan, babak II ini super panjang. Total halamannya sendiri mencapai 18 halaman A4 di aplikasi pengolah kata yang saya pakai. Ada 23 catatan kaki (Maaf, gak jadi saya masukin dalam kurung. Nyulek mata banget soalnya. Malah bikin gak enak dibaca.)dan ada kemunculan beberapa tokoh sejarah serta official chara.

Setelah ini, selama dua minggu ke depan, **kemungkinan besar** saya tidak akan meng-apdet chapter baru. UAS, euy. Tapi tetep, saya tunggu review Anda semua. ^^

Mbak **Silan Haye**, reviewnya, ya.

**DISCLAIMER :**

Abang Hidekazu Himaruya, dong. *colek-colek* *dilempari shuriken*

Oya, _lullaby Slaap, Kindje, Slaap _itu penciptanya anonim. Itu_ lullaby_ klasik Belanda. Sementara Girisa itu _kakawin_, alias syair Jawa asal India, yang diambil dari metrum berjuluk sama. Pengarangnya? Saya enggak tahu juga. Ada yang tahu?

Sementara geguritan alias puisi Jawa yang jadi pembuka babak ini, itu murni karya saya. Kalau aneh, maaf, ya. Soalnya udah lama saya gak bikin geguritan. ==a

**SUMMARY :**

"Saya bersumpah, Kanjeng Putri, demi tanah ini, demi jiwa penduduk pribumi, Laras sudah mati. Yang ada hanya Arumdalu, yang akan melakukan segalanya untuk tanah ini."

**WARNING : **OOC, err, ada beberapa-coret- banyak OC, pencomotan peristiwa bersejarah, menghadirkan tokoh-tokoh nyata dalam sejarah, data terkait dunia tari Jawa yang kurang akurat, manipulasi data dan fakta sejarah, typo and many more. **Nethxfem!Indo.**

Berdasarkan fakta sejarah bahwa perang Diponegoro merupakan perang _full-force_ terbesar di Indonesia selama pendudukan Belanda yang menerapkan segala macam strategi pertempuran modern (termasuk taktik perang terbuka/ _open warfare_ dan perang gerilya/ _guerilla warfare_ yang dilaksanakan melalui _hit and run_ dan penghadangan juga berbagai taktik espionase dan manipulasi informasi). Perang yang disebut juga Perang Jawa ini berlangsung hampir di seluruh wilayah di Pulau Jawa dengan jumlah total pasukan terlibat lebih dari 150.000 orang dan total korban jiwa lebih dari 200.000 orang.

**BABAK SEBELUMNYA :**

_Sepasang mata sebiru langit memperhatikan mereka dari sela pintu rumah dengan tatapan mata penuh spekulasi dan cengiran serta rasa ingin tahu membuncah di matanya._

_Sepasang mata coklat mengawasi dengan tatap penuh selidik, awas dan bibir terkatup rapat dari sela jendela di sebelah barat rumah, bersiap melaporkan segala yang ia lihat pada Kanjeng Putri dan atasannya langsung yang tak bukan tangan kanan Kanjeng Pangeran._

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_Apa sliramu ngerti,_

_olehku ngenteni lumampahmu saben anglisire wengi?_

_Apa sliramu ngerti,_

_mripatku anjlujur mega, nggolek mesemmu ing sakwalike purnama?_

_._

_Apa kau tahu,_

_aku menanti langkahmu tiap tergelincirnya malam?_

_Apa kau tahu,_

_mataku menelusuri awan, mencari senyummu di balik rembulan?_

.

_Pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahunya yang tak lagi tertutup sampur. Sampurnya terjatuh, terlupakan di atas selop sang gadis dan kaki berbalut sepatu boot sang pria. Kedua lengan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya. Menariknya ke dalam dekapan erat lengan kokoh berkulit putih itu._

Lima tahun ini kehidupan menghantamnya dengan kenyataan. Mengajarkan padanya, bahwa dunia bukan surga, bahwa derita mengiringi tiap hembus nafasnya, bahwa dia bisa membantu mengubah dunia dengan tarian dan lantunan tembangnya, juga bahwa setitik keraguan bisa melenyapkan nyawanya dalam sekedipan mata.

Setidaknya itu yang dia percaya. Itu yang _Kanjeng Putri_, penyelamat hidupnya, katakan padanya.

_Lengan kuning langsatnya sendiri tanpa sadar merayap naik di punggung pria itu, membalas pelukan yang ia rindukan. Jemarinya meremat punggung kemeja pria itu. Kemeja yang sudah lusuh oleh keringat dan menguarkan aroma yang membuatnya rindu, aroma yang amat familiar dengannya di masa kecilnya dulu._

Namun kini, dalam pelukan pria yang dinantikannya selama lima tahun ini, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia mendengar seruan kaget para prajurit yang memanggil pria itu Komandan saat sang mantan majikan menyeretnya turun dari panggung tadi.

Dan itu hanya berarti satu. Willem van Damme adalah komandan pasukan yang membunuh Kyai Maja. Dia adalah targetnya selanjutnya.

Nafasnya tercekat saat pemahaman itu menghantam otaknya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan Sang Hyang Widhi padanya?

_Betapa dia berharap, waktu bisa berhenti saat ini. Hingga dia tidak harus menghadapi realita bahwa pria yang mendekapnya saat ini adalah pria yang seharusnya ia habisi atas nama misi._

Dia datang kemari malam ini setelah memperoleh informasi dari rekan sesama ledheknya bahwa pasukan yang berhasil menghabisi salah satu tangan kanan _Kanjeng_ sedang berpesta menikmati kemenangan mereka. Karena masih dalam masa berkabung dan kehilangan cukup banyak pasukan di wilayah terkonsentrasi Bantul ini, _Kanjeng_ tidak bisa melakukan penyergapan tengah malam ala gerilya seperti biasanya. Itu sama saja dengan tindakan bunuh diri. Karenanya, setelah mengetahui lokasi pesta mereka, sang Arumdalu segera diberangkatkan ke sana. Jika tak bisa melakukan pergerakan frontal, sebaiknya mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya bukan? Dan jika dia beruntung, siapa tahu dia bisa membunuh sang pemimpin pasukan dan membuatnya seolah-olah adalah sebuah kecelakaan.

Tapi sekarang ini...

"_Ik mis je(1) ..._"

_Pelukan itu makin erat. Dia bisa dengan jelas mencium aroma tembakau pria itu. Dan aroma sesuatu yang lain. Ganja? Bukannya ini aroma ganja? Dia sering mencium aroma ini ketika harus mampir menari di rumah bordil dulu, dulu sebelum ia seterkenal sekarang. Sejak kapan dia menghisap ganja?_

...dalam dekapan pria berambut sewarna mentari dan bola mata sewarna zamrud itu...

"_Ik mis je_, Laras."

... untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun ini, sang Arumdalu merasa...

_Apa yang terjadi selama ini pada pria itu? Kenapa dia menghisap ganja? Kenapa dia kembali ke Ngayogyakarta? Di luar misinya sebagai telik sandi, dia ingin tahu segalanya tentang pria ini. Lagi. Demi mengubur lima tahun yang lenyap di antara mereka._

..ragu.

**SINTA TANPA RAMA**

**Babak Kedua**

Pria paruh baya itu memicingkan matanya. Awas menangkap gerak gerik dua sosok yang berdiri begitu rapat di dalam rumah sana dari balik jendela. Tanpa jarak. Dengan lengan saling melingkar.

Sudah 3 tahun terakhir ini dia menjadi penjaga sang Arumdalu, ujung tombak telik sandi pasukan _Kanjeng Pangeran_. Gadis itu sangat pandai. Dia bahkan memahami bahasa Belanda. Dia juga bisa membawa diri, mengalihkan dunia para pria hanya dengan satu kerlingan mata dan memilih kata-kata dari yang semanis madu kelengkeng hingga sepahit bratawali. Juga melenyapkan nyawa komandan pasukan yang memiliki potensi bahaya atas pergerakan Kanjeng. Pria yang dulunya merupakan pengawal sang _Kanjeng Putri_ itu melihat bagaimana setiap malam puluhan pria mengantri untuk mendapatkan sekelumit perhatian gadis itu dan selalu, selalu gadis itu menolak. Dengan lembut, terkadang dengan sinis, dan lebih jarang lagi, harus ia sendiri yang turun tangan mengusir pria-pria dengan mulut berbau tuak dari gadis itu.

Namun kali ini, kali ini ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, sang Arumdalu melingkarkan lengannya di punggung pria berambut pirang itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dari sini. Dia tidak bisa melihat air mukanya dari sini. Tapi dia bisa melihat ujung-ujung jemarinya yang gemetar. Gadis itu... gelisah. Ragu.

Kenapa?

Apa gadis itu ragu menjalankan tugasnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

.

Pemuda bermata biru itu nyengir. Cukup lebar hingga bisa dipastikan siapapun yang melihat tampangnya akan berpikir, "_Ganteng-ganteng kok edan._"

Dia menikmati pemandangan intim sang sobat dan penari nan ayu, dia lupa apa sebutan yang diucapkan sobatnya tadi, yang tersuguh di depannya. Setidaknya, dengan begini terbukti bahwa rumor itu salah. Jelas-jelas atasannya itu masih suka perempuan. Dan seleranya sama sekali tidak jelek. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan... eksotis. Walau umurnya memang jauh lebih muda dari mereka dan jelas gadis itu bukan keturunan bangsawan Belanda.

Tapi dia setuju saja. Dan juga penasaran. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu mengenal gadis itu?

"Wakil Komandan!"

Ah, bukannya itu salah satu anggota peletonnya? Mengganggu saja. Tidak lihat wakil komandannya ini sedang asyik melakukan pengamatan, ya?

"Ya?"

Terengah-engah, prajurit itu menegakkan badan dan memberi hormat, Lars mengedikkan kepalanya menanggapi penghormatan itu, "A-apa Anda melihat Komandan?"

Sebelah alis Lars terangkat, "Untuk apa mencarinya?"

Tergagap, sang prajurit menjawab, "B-beliau-Gubernur Jenderal datang!"

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Bisikan lembut itu masih terngiang di telinga Willem van Damme. Pun setelah dia menyamankan diri di baraknya, mencoba tidur di tengah aroma bir dan tuak yang mengudara pasca pesta gila-gilaan peletonnya.

_"Legi, tengah dinten. Pendapa dukuh Wirobrajan. Kula entosi wonten mrika."_

Legi, tengah hari. Pendapa kampung Wirobrajan. Saya tunggu di sana.

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan sangat halus ketika sang ledhek beranjak keluar dari pendapa, sebelum ia sendiri harus berbincang dengan sang Gubernur Jenderal tentang persiapan perang selanjutnya. Hanya sekilas saat mereka berpapasan. Dan sampai detik ini, ia masih menyesalkan tangannya yang tak sanggup bergerak alih-alih memeluk gadis itu erat dan membiarkan gadis itu berlalu bersama andongnya.

Setengah dasawarsa telah mengubah Laras kecilnya yang manis menjadi seorang gadis yang rupawan. Menjadi seorang wanita yang bisa menangani para pria semudah para ledhek menyibakkan sampur.

Kata menawan saja tak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan gadis yang tadi menembang Dandanggula lantas menarikan Beksan Serimpi yang notabene tarian Keraton di pendapa. Gerak geriknya yang lemah lembut, lenggok tubuhnya yang gemulai, lantunan suaranya yang merdu, lirik matanya yang menghipnotis, tutur katanya yang memukau: dari semanis madu hingga semematikan bisa ular derik, juga pembawaannya yang penuh kepercayaan diri tanpa arogansi.

Willem terpesona sekali lagi oleh Laras yang satu ini.

Legi. Berarti lusa. Dia tak sabar ingin menemui gadis itu lagi.

Tersenyum, setelah sekian lamanya tidak, pria bermata zamrud itu bersenandung perlahan. Tembang pengantar tidur yang dulu, dulu sekali pernah ia senandungkan untuk mengiringi lelapnya seorang gadis kecil bermata coklat jati yang demam tinggi karena kehujanan.

.

_Slaap kindje slaap, _

_daar buiten loopt een schaap. _

_Een schaap met witte voetjes, _

_die drinkt zijn melk zo zoetjes. _

_Slaap kindje slaap,_

_daar buiten loopt een schaap._

_._

_Lelaplah, mungil, lelaplah,_

_di luar sana berjalan seekor domba._

_Seekor domba berkaki putih,_

_yang meminum susu yang manis._

_Lelaplah, mungil, lelaplah,_

_di luar sana berjalan seekor domba._

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Mentari mulai bergeser turun ke ufuk barat. Orang-orang, yang berdagang, yang bertani, semuanya yang sudah lelah dan ingin kembali ke peraduan, mulai kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Entah ke gubuk-gubuk bambu ataupun rumah-rumah yang dibangun dari kayu jati dan batu bata dari tanah liat yang sulit dibuat.

Terkecuali seorang gadis yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di sebuah pemakaman di pinggiran ibukota Ngayogyakarta.

Bukan. Dia bukan hantu berpunggung berlubang atau hantu yang tak bisa jalan dan selalu menyeret tubuhnya itu. Dia hanya seorang gadis yang sedang datang menabur bunga ke makam seseorang yang amat dikasihinya dan tak mau beranjak dari sana sesudahnya.

Gadis itu duduk beralas tanah dengan lengan memeluk lutut, tak peduli jika nantinya jarit coklatnya yang cantik kotor dan ujung rambut ikalnya yang hitam _klengsreh lemah _(2). Di depannya sebuah patok kayu mahoni berdiri tegak. Sebuah nama terukir di atasnya dalam huruf _Hanacaraka _(3). Ukiran tiga aksara _Hanacaraka_ dengan sebuah _wulu_ (4), sebuah _suku_ (5) dan sebuah _pangkon_ (6) itu kasar. Nama yang diukirkannya dulu dengan tangan mungil yang gemetar menggenggam burin dan air mata membanjiri wajah ayunya.

_Mitun. _

Gadis itu mendesah, memejamkan mata coklat jatinya dan berbisik,

"Dia kembali, Mbok. Dia memenuhi janjinya. Dia kembali."

Angin bertiup memainkan helai-helai rambutnya.

Ia selalu menggerai rambut. Tak peduli dengan adat menggelung rambut bagi wanita yang sudah dewasa juga cibiran para tetangga. Apa peduli mereka dengan rambutnya? Toh tanpa harus menggelung rambut, para lelaki sudah bersimpuh di kakinya, mengemis kerlingan matanya.

Ah, atau karena itu para tetangga mencibir?

Dia tak tahu. Tak mau tahu.

Dia menggerai rambutnya karena suka. Karena seseorang bilang dia tampak paling cantik jika rambutnya tergerai dan dengan kakinya yang telanjang, menari dengan senyum di bibirnya. Seseorang itu...

Gadis itu menempelkan dahinya dengan lututnya, mengeratkan pelukan lengannya di kakinya.

_Ndoro Willem..._

.

_"_Masak ngoten, to? Kula mboten percaya, ah _(7)_ _," ujarnya lembut, terdengar menggoda di telinga pria paling berkuasa seantero Hindia Belanda, yang sedang ia tuangkan tuak ke gelas kristalnya itu._

_Senyumnya terkulum manis, meski ujung matanya melompat sejauh tiga meja._

_Setiap kali ada kesempatan, matanya pasti mengerling pada pria berambut sewarna mentari yang semeja dengan pria berambut sewarna tembaga itu. Tadi dia tak sempat memperhatikan. Pria itu keburu menariknya, bukan, menyeretnya keluar pendapa dan memeluknya erat di dalam rumah sana hingga dia tak bisa memperhatikannya lebih jelas. Pun saat mereka harus kembali ke pendapa karena Gubernur Jenderal itu datang. Penerangan obor dan _uplik_ yang hampir kehabisan minyak di sepanjang jalan tidak mencukupi untuk melihatnya dengan jelas._

_Tadi dia hanya bisa mencium aroma tembakau, ganja dan bir yang menguar berbaur dengan aroma tubuh pria itu. Tadi dia hanya bisa merasakan erat dekapan dan kokoh lengan pria itu._

_Tapi sekarang, dalam penerangan obor dan uplik yang cukup banyak di pendapa, dia bisa melihat cukup jelas. Walau warna asli rambut dan mata itu jadi samar karena pantulan jingga cahaya api, dia bisa melihat jambang yang tumbuh kasar di dagunya, ekspresi wajah yang mengeras dan sosoknya yang tak lagi... seperti dulu._

_Rambut pirang mentarinya berantakan, tak serapi dulu. Sosoknya makin kekar, tak sekurus dulu. Muncul bayangan hitam di bawah kelopak mata dan kerutan halus di dahinya, pertanda dia tak semuda dulu. Tatapan matanya tajam, tak selembut dulu. Dan pembawaannya dingin, tak sehangat dulu._

_Ah, betapa lima tahun bisa mengubahnya sejauh itu. Tapi bukankah lima tahun juga mengubahnya sejauh _ini_?_

"_Arumdalu_... "

_Panggilan nama panggungnya dalam aksen Belanda yang aneh menyudahi kerlingan matanya yang curi-curi._

_Saatnya bekerja, tentu saja._

_ Senyum, tuangkan tuak, dan tanggapi bahasa Jawa Ngoko _(8) _patah-patah mereka dalam bahasa Krama Inggil_ (9)._ Berbicara sehalus sutra, selembut beledu dan semanis madu. Pasang telinga lebar-lebar. Lawan bicara yang menganggap pihak ketiga hanya wanita penghibur biasa akan lengah setelah beberapa sloki tuak. Dan, walaupun dalam ketidaksadaran mereka berucap dalam bahasa Belanda, dia bisa memahaminya. Ah, juga berhati-hati untuk menolak tiap ajakan untuk pergi ke balik kelambu._

_Itu kunci kesuksesannya menjalankan misi selama ini._

_Sayangnya, khusus malam ini, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh mata zamrud yang tak lepas menatapnya._

_._

Ndoro Willem-nya begitu berubah. Ah, namun dia juga berubah. Lebih tua, lebih dewasa, _berbeda._ Separuh dasawarsa yang telah berlalu tak membiarkan hal-hal tetap sama apa adanya.

Namun satu hal tidak berubah. Pelukan erat itu. Pelukan itu menggoyahkannya. Dan sialnya, sang pengawal menyadarinya. Hingga tadi pagi, dalam keadaan belum sepenuhnya sadar karena begitu mengantuk setelah bekerja, Laras diseret Mbok Minah ke Pasar Beringharjo. Pasar yang menjadi pusat perdagangan Kesultanan Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat, yang selalu ramai tak peduli _pasaran_ (10) apa hari ini : Kliwon, Legi, Wage, Pahing atau Pon.

Bukannya dia tak suka pergi ke pasar. Dia suka pasar dengan segala keriuhanya, keramaiannya yang begitu hidup, pernak-pernik cantik yang beragam juga aroma jajanan pasar nan manis yang sangat ia suka: _gethuk, cenil,_ juga_ gathot_. Tapi pasar yang sekarang tidak lagi seramai dulu. Jumlah penduduk Kasultanan Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat yang konon berkurang hingga separuh selama perang setengah windu inilah yang menyebabkan hal itu. Dan itu membuat hatinya perih. Meski dia berperan besar dengan mengutip beragam informasi penting dari pihak lawan dalam alih rupanya sebagai Arumdalu, dia tetap tidak bisa mencegah lenyapnya jiwa para penduduk yang tak berdosa.

Sayangnya, tak peduli dengan matanya yang seperempat terpejam pagi itu, sang Mbok _keukeuh_ mengajaknya berbelanja untuk keperluan makan mereka se_pasaran_ ke depan. Juga tak lupa menyampirkan jarit ke bahu mulus Laras. Hari yang mendung menurunkan temperatur udara dan jika ingin nona asuhannya tetap sehat, dia harus menjaga sang nona tetap hangat. Entah karena sang nona memang sensitif atau memang pengalaman selama dua tahun terakhir menjadi telik sandi membuatnya bisa tetap waspada semengantuk apapun dirinya, Laras menyadari ada selembar daun lontar tertempel di balik jarit penutup bahunya.

Daun lontar bertulis pesan dalam aksara Jawa yang disandikan menjadi angka di atasnya. Pesan tersandi yang bisa ia pecahkan hanya dalam satu kerlingan mata dan membuatnya _melek_ dalam sekejap.

_Warung Ni Ratri, Kanjeng Putri ngenteni._

Warung Ni Ratri, Kanjeng Putri menunggu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah di sepanjang jalan harus menghindari baik pedagang beras, juragan pasar maupun para begundal yang mencoba menggodanya, Laras menemukan warung yang dituju. Tentu saja Mbok Minah tidak ikut. Mereka berpisah di tengah jalan tadi. Tujuan utama sang Mbok ke pasar kan berbelanja, bukannya ikut menghadap sang _Kanjeng Putri_.

Masuk ke warung yang sepi, hanya ada enam orang di dalamnya: dua orang pria dan empat orang wanita, Laras mengedarkan pandang sekilas sebelum sedetik kemudian menemukan sosok familiar yang ia cari. Sosok wanita yang tampak anggun walau hanya dengan jarit kelabu sebagai kemben dan penutup bahu. Kalau Laras boleh jujur, wanita itu tampak tidak cocok berada di warung yang suram ini. Wanita itu lebih cocok berada dalam siraman cahaya mentari di _Keputren(11)_ dalam _Kedhaton_ sana.

Wanita berdarah biru itu tersenyum sambil menyeruput tenang _wedang_ jahenya saat Laras duduk di depannya dengan kepala pening karena mengantuk.

.

_Wanita di depan Laras itu tersenyum dan meletakkan gelas bambunya._

_"Kok, sepertinya kau masih mengantuk begitu, Nduk?" ucapnya tenang dengan senyum terkulum di bibir._

_Frustasi dengan kelemahlembutan selir kedua pangeran sulung Kasultanan Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat itu, Laras menyapa sopan,"Sugeng enjang (12), Kan-"_

_Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya kanannya ke depan dada, menghentikan ucapan Laras._

_"Ningsih saja."_

_Laras mengangguk. Ningsih. Nama panggilan kesayangan Raden Ayu Retnoningsih yang diberikan sang suami, Kanjeng Pangeran Diponegoro. Laras mengerti. Bagaimanapun, sang putri yang seharusnya berada dalam pelarian dan bersembunyi dengan aman di Gua Selarong itu pasti tidak mau menarik perhatian pasukan Belanda yang bersiaga di ibukota. Namun...  
><em>

"Wonten punapa panjenengan rawuh mriki_ (13)... Nyi Ningsih?"_

_... jika demikian, tidakkah sang putri sadar betapa bahayanya tindakannya ini? Tidakkah ia sadar betapa membahayakannya ibukota sekarang ini bagi keluarga Diponegoro yang dicap sebagai pemberontak Kesultanan? Sudah cukup jelas bukan, selebaran yang menegaskan bahwa mereka sekeluarga harus ditangkap hidup atau mati itu harusnya membuat mereka pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari ibukota? Tak peduli meski sang Kanjeng dulu konon dicalonkan sebagai Pangeran Adipati Anom yang akan menggantikan sang Sri Sultan Hamengkubuwono terdahulu?_

_Tersenyum karena keterusterangan Laras, sang putri berkelakar, "Jadi, aku tidak boleh datang karena merindukanmu, Nduk?"_

_Laras berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memutar bola matanya demi mendengar lelucon tidak lucu itu, dan berbisik, "Kan- Nyi Ningsih, keadaan sangat... tidak aman saat ini. Kenapa Anda datang kemari?"_

_Seolah tak terpengaruh dengan nada frustasi dalam suara mantan babunya itu, sang putri berujar, "Tenang, Nduk. Empat orang di sana itu pasukan Bhayangkara."_

_Pantas saja sang putri bisa menyeruput wedang jahe dengan tenang di sini. Pasukan ex-pengawal keluarga Keraton yang setia pada sang putri berjaga dalam warung ternyata._

_" Aku mendengar selentingan bahwa semalam kau gelisah saat bertugas. Apa itu benar?"_

_Laras tertegun. Secepat itukah berita terkirim dari Sleman ke pedalaman Bantul sana? Hingga penyelamat nyawanya itu bisa menemuinya keesokan paginya begini?_

_"Ki Gatot yang memberitahu Anda?"_

_Tak menggeleng pun mengangguk, wanita itu bergumam, "Komandan kompeni itu... apa dia seseorang dari masa lalumu?"_

_Begitu langsung dan tepat sasaran. Tak heran wanita priyayi itu sanggup mendampingi sang pangeran pemberontak selama separuh windu pertempuran ini._

_ "Nyi... _Saya_..."_

_Senyum yang lenyap dari bibir sosok di depannya itu membuat Laras terdiam._

_"_Nduk, tresna tan bisa cinampur negara_. Kau mengetahuinya dengan jelas bukan?"_

_Laras terdiam._

Tresna tan bisa cinampur negara.

_Masalah cinta tidak bisa dicampuradukkan dengan masalah kenegaraan. Selarik _bebasan_, peribahasa kuno, yang terus didengungkan ke dalam kepalanya oleh Ki Gatot selaku pengawalnya._

_Dia paham artinya. Dia juga paham betul bahwa kalimat itu juga bermakna mendalam bagi sosok berdarah biru di hadapannya ini. Meski sang pangeran sulung mencintai wanita anggun di depannya ini, RA Retnoningsih hanya bisa jadi selir kedua. Bukan istri sah. Dan itu semua hanya karena status kebangsawanan keluarga sang putri yang saat itu dinilai pihak _Kedhaton_ tidak cukup memadai._

_Kisah pewayangan, dari Mahabarata yang epik hingga Ramayana yang Laras kagumi, beragam macapat dan kakawin yang ia pelajari, secara acak menegaskan arti bebasan itu. Tragedi Putri Pajajaran dan Raja Majapahit Hayam Wuruk yang mengakibatkan Perang Bubat pun begitu. Demikian pula kisah antara Bandung Bandawasa dan Roro Jonggrang yang melahirkan Candi Prambanan. _

_"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memilih, Nduk. Kau cukup bijak untuk menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Tapi kuharap kau memilih yang terbaik. Dengan keadaan yang timpang seperti sekarang ini, tidak ada pihak yang boleh ragu ataupun bersikap ceroboh. Lebih-lebih dengan posisimu sekarang, Nduk. Kalau kau salah memilih, kita takkan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Senopati Gunardi."_

_Senopati Gunardi. Atasan langsung sang Arumdalu. Senopati yang mengendalikan pergerakan para telik sandi dari balik bayangan di Gua Selarong. Senopati yang namanya takkan pernah tercantum dalam buku-buku sejarah, namun punya andil luar biasa besar dalam menentukan arah peperangan ini. Seorang pria yang akan melakukan apapun untuk sang Kanjeng dan sama sekali tak mengampuni adanya kesalahan._

_Walau sang putri berkata tidak tahu, dia mengerti, dia tahu pasti apa yang akan diperbuat sang Senopati jika dia berniat membelot barang sedikit. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan amis aroma darahnya sendiri melumuri keris kesayangan sang Senopati._

_ Hening. Ekspresi wajah gadis itu datar, tak terbaca. Pun tak merespon apa-apa._

_Sang putri tersenyum, "Nah, berhubung aku cuma punya sedikit waktu di sini, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau kau sudah memutuskan, tolong beritahu aku. Apapun keputusanmu, apapun resikonya, tolong pertimbangkan baik-baik."_

_._

"Mbok, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sang Arumdalu berbisik pada nisan mahoni di hadapannya, satu-satunya pertanda bahwa di bawah tanah itu terbaring sang ibu angkat.

Hening. Bahkan angin pun tidak berhembus demi menjawab pertanyaan _ledhek_ yang dipuja para pria itu.

Mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam di telapak tangannya, Laras berbisik, "Aku harus bagaimana, Mbok?"

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Satu hal yang Willem tidak suka dari Hindia Belanda: kemaraunya yang terik menyengat. Dia tidak suka panas. Di kediamannya di tanah Eropa sana pun, dia paling tidak suka musim panas. Gerah, berkeringat, dia tidak suka. Karenanya, ia amat bersyukur saat cuaca mendung dan sejuk pagi ini. Walau itu juga yang menyebabkannya bangun kesiangan dan harus dibangunkan Lars.

Lars yang biasanya kesiangan itu yang membangunkannya pagi ini. Demi Tuhan, itu aib namanya. Apalagi insiden yang mengiringinya. Rasanya Willem ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup, walau, tentu saja, niat itu langsung diurungkannya.

Tangan Willem lari ke wajahnya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas. Apa coba dosanya sampai harus mengalami hal ini? Pagi ini, ia tidak sengaja mencium, eh, membenturkan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir orang yang membangunkannya. Masih mending kalau bibir yang tidak sengaja dibentur itu bibir Laras. Kalau begitu, tentu lain lagi ceritanya.

Ini Lars, demi Tuhan! Ini benar-benar aib terbesar seorang Willem van Damme seumur hidup.

"Hei, Will. Terlalu banyak mendesah bikin cepat tua, kau tahu," celetuk Lars, dengan cengiran lebar terplester di wajah, yang langsung dibalas dengan lirikan bengis sang sahabat.

Lars terkekeh. Sebagai korban, ia sendiri tidak menganggap insiden tadi pagi itu insiden berarti. Kenapa sebagai pelaku Willem malah frustasi begitu? Lagipula, bukan sekali dua kali ini ia tidak sengaja dicium orang. Walau, tentu saja, tanpa sengaja terbentur bibir Willem yang mengigau dan tersentak bangun dengan gerakan yang amat tiba-tiba itu sangat di luar dugaan.

Secarik perkamen mendadak disodorkan ke hadapan Willem.

Willem mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Peta ke Virbraj'n."

Willem tersenyum tipis , setelah mendesah karena kesalahan pelafalan parah yang dilakukan Lars, "Wirobrajan, Wakil Komandan. Sudah berapa kali kau kuminta belajar bahasa Jawa?"

"Gaah. Pelafalan katanya susah, Komandan. Lagipula, harusnya kau berterimakasih. Sudah bagus aku mau mencarikanmu peta ke tempat itu selama kau bersidang dengan Yang Mulia Gubernur Jenderal semalam. Kalau tidak, kau pasti takkan sampai ke tempat putri Jawa yang namanya kau igaukan setiap malam itu," cibir Lars.

Anggap saja Lars tak menyebutkan fakta bahwa hampir tiap malam Willem menggumamkan nama "Laras" dalam tidurnya dan teman-teman sebangsa mereka sering sekali salah mendengar nama itu menjadi "Lars", lantas salah mengartikan igauan itu. Nasib Willem sedang buruk saja, sampai nama seorang gadis manis salah direpresentasikan sebagai nama seorang pria berotot yang kebetulan adalah tangan kanan sang pengigau. Pantas saja rumor bahwa mereka telah menjalin hubungan santer beredar.

"Terima kasih."

Lars tertegun sesaat, terkejut karena Willem dengan mudahnya mengucapkan salah satu kata ajaib itu, sebelum nyengir lebar, "Terimakasih itu tidak cukup, lho."

Menghela nafas, Willem mengantongi hasil kerja Lars semalam itu, "Ya, ya. Akan kusampaikan salam sayangmu untuk Bella tercinta. Nanti, setelah peperangan ini berakhir."

Isabelle "Bella" van Damme. Adik perempuan kesayangan Willem yang berusia 5 tahun lebih muda. Satu-satunya putri dari tiga bersaudara keluarga van Damme dan seorang gadis yang mampu membuat Lars yang dikenal sebagai makhluk paling sulit ditaklukkan wanita nomor dua di Den Haag harus jatuh bangun demi menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimanapun, Bella dilindungi sang kakak dan adik laki-laki, yang amat protektif. Pria yang ingin mendekatinya? Siap-siap saja berhadapan dengan _sabre _ sang adik atau bayonet sang kakak. Lars sendiri harus bersusah payah melakukan pendekatan. Tak cuma pada sang pujaan hati, namun juga pada kakak dan adiknya sekaligus. Bagaimanapun, dia tak mau terbantai sebelum berhasil mendapatkan cinta gadis berambut sewarna mentari itu.

Cengiran Lars makin lebar, "Sekalian restunya, dong, calon kakak ipar."

Terkadang, orang memang tak tahu kapan harus bercanda atau tidak. Dan akibatnya bisa fatal kalau kau tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak seorang Willem van Damme bercanda. Lihat saja sosok seorang pria berambut sewarna tembaga yang tersungkur karena sodokan tajam siku di perut itu. Itu sudah cukup sebagai bukti bukan?

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Willem melangkah perlahan memasuki pelataran pendapa pedukuhan di pinggiran Ngayogyakarta itu. Tak memedulikan pandangan penasaran, juga benci dan sengit, para penduduk desa yang dilewatinya dalam perjalanan berkuda kemari.

Seiring dengan jemarinya yang menyimpulkan tali penghela kuda di depan pendapa, seruan semangat seorang gadis mencapai telinganya. Seruan kesal juga pujian yang dilontarkannya spontan untuk para anak-anak yang dilatihnya menari. Ah, ah, lihat tangannya yang berkacak pinggang, dahinya yang berkerut, mengomeli dua anak perempuan yang tampaknya barusan saling menjegal kaki selama berlatih _kengser(14). _Atau lihat bagaimana senyumnya terkembang saat seorang anak dengan rambut dikepang berhasil _mendhak(15)_ dengan sangat baik.

Willem tersenyum. Kalau boleh jujur, Laras terlihat seribu kali lebih cocok mengajari anak-anak menari di pendapa ini daripada harus bergumul dengan para lelaki beraroma tuak setiap purnama muncul. Dia lebih cocok berwajah rileks, dengan senyum menghiasi bibir merah jambunya, berseru dan mengomel daripada memasang senyum kemayu, berbincang dan meladeni para pria dengan _benges_ merah terpoles di bibirnya.

Seorang anak tiba-tiba berhenti berlatih _kengser_ dan menunjuk ke arah depan pendapa. Laras menoleh, terkejut selama sesaat sebelum tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala kepada sosok non pribumi di depan pendapa, yang sedang mengamati gerak-geriknya dengan senyum kecil terplester ke bibirnya.

Laras mengangkat tangannya, sepenuhnya menghentikan gerakan tari anak-anak itu dan membuat perhatian kembali padanya.

_"Ayo, ayo. Sinau mbeksane rampung saiki wae. Mbesok Pon, dilanjut meneh sinaune. Mengko dakwarai mbeksan Bondhan. Piye?" (16)_

Ceria namun juga lembut. Sosok gadis dengan jarit kemben kelabu sederhana itu menghapus sosok ledhek yang pandai bercakap dan meladeni sang Gubernur Jenderal dari imaji Willem. Sosok Laras yang ia kenal. Dengan rambut ikal tergerai dan wajah tanpa polesan apapun. Dan bagi pria itu, sosoknya yang sekarang jauh lebih menawan dari sosoknya malam itu.

_"Beksan Bondhan? Kudu ana golekane, tho, Mbak?(17)"_ celetuk seorang bocah.

Laras tersenyum, _"Mengko tak sediyake. Nanging sing telat ora entuk golekan. Dadi aja telat, ya!(18)"_

Berbeda. Sosok gadis ini sebagai Arumdalu amat berbeda dengan sosoknya sekarang ini. Sebagai sang ledhek pujaan, ia bagai bunga di atas gunung. Anggun, mewah, dengan senyum yang amat mahal, arogan, dan tak terjangkau. Tapi sebagai guru tari bocah-bocah ini, ia adalah sosok yang lembut, ceria, terus terang dan terasa begitu dekat. Ah, terutama matanya. Kilau matanya begitu berbeda.

Terpekik senang dengan janji Laras, gadis-gadis kecil yang tampak amat menggemaskan di mata Willem itu serentak berseru, "Nggih~!"

Laras tersenyum puas menatap murid-murid mungilnya, _"_Nah, bubar_. Sugeng siyang! Ati-ati ning ndalan!(19)"_

"_Sugeng siyang,_ Mbak Laras!"

Serentak, bocah-bocah perempuan berumur antara 6 sampai 10 tahun itu berhamburan keluar pendapa. Celoteh mereka langsung bergema, meredam senandung pelan penabuh kendang yang bosan. Dan Willem bisa memahami arti celotehan mereka. Mereka penasaran dengan dirinya. Rasa ingin tahu yang wajar. Bocah-bocah memang selalu penasaran. Dan menggemaskan. Oh, dan Willem sangat mengapresiasi segala sesuatu yang menggemaskan.

Merapikan pakaiannya, Laras menghampiri mantan majikannya itu. Tersenyum.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Sang gadis terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja sosok itu sudah berdiri di depan pendapa. Tampak begitu tampan dengan kemeja putih yang warnanya sudah pudar, celana berwarna gelap dan sepatu bot tentara kompeni.

Astaga. Dia benar-benar datang. Untung saja sang gadis sudah terlatih untuk menyembunyikan emosinya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia sangsi. Apakah pria paruh baya penabuh kendang yang sedang menyenandungkan Girisa di pojokan sana itu, yang selalu mengawalnya tanpa lengah seharian penuh itu, bisa mendeteksi kekagetannya dan nafasnya yang tercekat sesaat.

.

_Hujan turun deras senja itu. Suara jangkrik yang biasanya bersahutan pun tak terdengar. Seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri dengan cemas di beranda sebuah gubuk bambu. Matanya menyapu pelataran yang tersiram rinai hujan._

_"Nduk Laras ke mana, tho, Ki? Kok, sampai sekarang belum pulang juga?_ Wis surub, lho, iki.(20)"

_Gumaman cemas rekan kerjanya dalam mengawal, melayani, dan mengawasi sang Arumdalu itu tidak dihiraukannya. Dia tahu ke mana gadis itu pergi. Tadi dia sempat pamit padanya. Dengan wajah kusut dan tampak hampir menangis._

_Haah, dia paling lemah dengan air mata kaum hawa. Apalagi gadis yang sudah dikawalnya selama dua tahun terakhir itu._

_"Eh, lho, itu..."_

_Gumam terkejut wanita di sebelahnya membuatnya menoleh. Itu dia gadis yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Menembus hujan tanpa apapun memayungi kepala, basah kuyup dengan badan gemetar kedinginan._

"Duh, Gusti! Nduk, kok udan-udanan? Mengko nek lara piye? Ayo, mlebu, dakgawekna wedang jahe!(21)"

_Sang gadis tak memberi respon berarti. Bahkan senyum yang biasanya otomatis melengkung di bibirnya saat sedang bersama kedua pelayannya ini pun tak dimunculkannya. Dia bahkan tak menanggapi kepanikan si mbok yang langsung masuk demi menyambar jarit untuk mengeringkan tubuh gadis itu dan membuatkannya segelas wedang jahe. Dia hanya berjalan terus hingga berhadapan dengan sang pengawal._

_"Ki..."_

_Gadis itu menunduk. Pria yang meski sudah paruh baya namun masih tegap itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?_

_"Esok fajar, tolong bawa aku ke Selarong. Aku harus menemui Kanjeng Putri."_

_Ah, sang Arumdalu sudah memutuskan ternyata._

_"_Inggih_. Besok fajar saya akan siapkan kudanya. Sekarang sebaiknya Ni Laras beristirahat dan menghangatkan diri."_

_Sang pengawal tak tersenyum. Sang gadis pun tak menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan masuk ke dalam gubuk dan langsung disambut si mbok yang langsung menyambar tubuhnya dan mengeringkan rambutnya._

_._

Dia kembali berpaling pada para muridnya yang manis, segera membubarkan kelas _mbeksan_-nya, menjanjikan mereka boneka untuk pelajaran berikutnya, sembari mencoba menekan perasaannya, rasa bersalahnya juga penyesalannya. Duh, Gusti, andai saja pria Belanda yang memandanginya itu tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, juga apa pilihannya.

.

_Betapa manusia memang makhluk paling kreatif. Gua pun bisa dijadikan kediaman yang nyaman jika kau tahu caranya. Lihat saja tikar, juga kasur-kasur empuk yang dijejalkan ke dalam salah satu gua dalam jajaran gua di kawasan Selarong yang diklaim sebagai Keputren-nya rombongan Diponegoro ini._

_"Aduh, Nduk, kau ini mengagetkanku saja. Pagi-pagi begini sudah sampai di sini."_

_Halus sekali sang putri ini. Dan bahkan dalam fajar yang menggigil begini, beliau tampak anggun dengan jarit coklat bermotif kawung yang dikenakannya._

_Sang gadis duduk bersimpuh. Sembah kawula. Menunggu kesempatan berbicara. Pembicaraan yang sang putri tahu demikian rahasia hingga ia menyuruh semua dayang dan babunya pergi, hanya meninggalkan sang gadis dan pengawalnya._

_"Ada apa?"_

_Sang gadis menelan ludahnya._

_"Saya... sudah memutuskan, Kanjeng Putri."_

_Hening._

_"Dulu, saat Anda menawarkan pada saya untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini, saya sudah memikirkan kalau ini mungkin akan terjadi. Waktu itu saya berpikir, saya pasti akan memilih kembali padanya jika ia benar kembali, meninggalkan semua ini. Tapi kini..."_

_Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Dalam benaknya berkelebat berbagai peristiwa .Seorang gadis kecil yang menangis histeris karena ayahnya tewas di hadapannya, ditembak tentara yang tak terima saat sang ayah membungkuk kurang dalam. Mata seorang pria yang masih terbelalak setelah kepalanya terpenggal dari tubuhnya. Gubuk-gubuk yang terbakar dan para janda yang meratapi suami mereka yang dibunuh di depan mata._

_"Kini saya tak bisa berpikir seperti itu lagi. Empat tahun ini, saya mempelajari banyak hal. Bahwa pria bisa dikendalikan hanya dengan kerlingan mata dan lenggok tubuh wanita. Bahwa wanita sekalipun, bisa turut berperang meski tak di garis depan. Bahwa pengkhianatan adalah hal yang begitu lumrah. Bahwa saya akan melakukan apapun untuk kemerdekaan orang-orang di tanah ini. Ba_hwa sadumuk bathuk, sanyari bumi, ditohi tekan pati(22) _adalah prinsip yang tak mungkin saya ingkari."_

_Tak ada yang bersuara. Tak sang putri, tak juga sang pengawal._

_"Kanjeng Putri, saya takkan mampu membunuhnya. Saya takkan mampu melakukan hal itu..." _

_Mata sang putri terbelalak. Gadis ini memilih berkhianat dari pasukan sang Kanjeng?_

_._

Senyum pria itu terkembang saat melihat ia datang menghampirinya. Senyum lembut dan tulus yang selalu ia tujukan padanya. Senyum yang selalu membuat jantungnya berhenti satu ketukan. Senyum yang selalu membuatnya rindu. Senyum yang kini menyayat hatinya dengan sembilu rasa bersalah.

_._

_"... namun saya bisa memanfaatkannya. Memanfaatkan kepercayaannya demi semua informasi, semua rahasia mereka. Saya bersumpah, Kanjeng Putri, demi tanah ini, demi jiwa penduduk pribumi, Laras sudah mati. Yang ada hanya Arumdalu, yang akan melakukan segalanya untuk tanah ini."_

_Sang putri terdiam. Sang pengawal tak mampu bersuara._

_"Apa jaminannya kau akan melakukan hal itu? Apa jaminannya kau takkan mengkhianati Kanjeng dan para penduduk, Arumdalu?"_

_._

_ "Goedemidag(23)_, Laras."

Sang gadis tersenyum, lembut, "_Sugeng siyang, Ndoro._"

Ah, andai pria itu tahu dia sudah bukan Laras yang dulu lagi. Andai pria itu tahu bahwa sekarang ini dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan telik sandi andalan pasukan musuhnya.

Mungkin pria itu akan pergi. Pergi lantas kembali dengan bayonet kesayangannya untuk menembaki tubuhnya dan menebas leher cantiknya. Dan mungkin...

.

_Gadis itu mengangkat dagunya. Menatap lurus mata sang kanjeng putri dengan tekad bulat._

_"Nyawa saya, Kanjeng Putri. Bunuh saya jika setitik saja saya menunjukkan keraguan dalam mengemban tugas saya."_

_Kali ini mata sang putri melebar._

_"Sejak saya mengemban nama Arumdalu, saya sudah tahu takkan ada jalan kembali. Karena di saat saya menyampirkan nama itu pada diri saya, saat itu pula Laras sudah tiada."_

_._

... mungkin ia akan menerima semua itu tanpa lari, tanpa mengelak.

Satu hal yang tak Laras beritahukan pada Kanjeng Putri. Bahwa jika harus terbunuh karena misinya diketahui pihak musuh, dia akan memilih agar pria di hadapannya ini yang merenggut jantungnya.

.

Sang pengawal menatap awas gerak gerik pria Belanda yang berdiri sejak tadi di depan pendapa itu, juga memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis dalam pengawasannya. Gadis itu tampak sumringah bisa bertemu dengan sang pria. Tersenyum begitu lembut dan tulus.

Karena itu, ia memilih menyenandungkan Girisa. Tembang _tengahan_ yang memiliki watak _mrebawani_, megah. Tembang yang menyenandungkan tentang bagaimana sebaiknya seorang kawula, seorang manusia bersikap, tentang keikhlasan juga tentang menepati janji.

.

_Dene utamaning nata_

_Berbudi bawa leksana_

_Lire berbudi mangkana_

_Lila legawa ing driya_

_Agung dennya paring dana_

_Anggeganjar saben dina_

_Lire kang bawa leksana_

_Anetepi pangandika_

_._

Tembang yang harusnya bisa mengingatkan sang gadis secara diam-diam bahwa ia sedang mengemban tugas. Dan ia tak boleh lengah serta membiarkan emosinya memegang kendali. Sama sekali.

Bersambung...

Catatan :

(1) Aku merindukanmu.

(2) Menyentuh tanah.

(3) Aksara Jawa yang dikreasikan oleh Prabu Ajisaka, terdiri dari huruf utama sebanyak 20 buah : ha, na, ca, ra, ka, da, ta, sa, wa, la, pa, dha, ja, ya, nya, ma, ga, ba, tha, dan nga.

(4) Tanda baca yang menunjukkan vokal i.

(5) Tanda baca yang menunjukkan vokal u.

(6) Tanda baca untuk mematikan aksara, berfungsi sama seperti tanda baca _sukun_ dalam huruf Hijaiyah/Arab.

(7) Masa begitu, sih? Saya tidak percaya, ah.

(8) Strata bahasa paling kasar dalam tingkatan tata krama Jawa.

(9) Strata bahasa yang tiga tingkat lebih halus dari Ngoko.

(10) Siklus waktu selama lima hari dalam penanggalan Jawa. Berbeda dengan versi internasional yang seminggu tujuh hari, di Jawa, seminggu alias sepasaran itu hanya ada lima hari.

(11) Wisma bagi para kerabat wanita Sultan.

(12) Selamat pagi.

(13) Ada apa Anda datang kemari?

(14) Gerakan dasar bergeser ke samping dengan gerakan kaki membuka dan menutup. (A/N : Susah-susah gampang, lho, gerakan yang ada di Tari Gambyong ini. Gesernya gampang, sih. Yang susah itu bergeser dengan anggun tanpa terlihat aneh. Halo... gerakan ini persis gerakan kaki kepiting. Ke samping. Pernah lihat kepiting anggun? Nah, itu dia maksud saya.)

(15) Posisi dasar tubuh dalam menari tarian Jawa, lutut ditekuk ke arah luar, kaki rapat dan sejajar dengan tumit saling rapat dan ujung kaki mengarah ke luar, membentuk sudut tumpul, dan tubuh direndahkan serendah mungkin dengan punggung tetap tegak. (A/N : Siapa bilang cuma tari balet yang posisi dasarnya menyiksa pemula? Coba dulu belajar tari Jawa!)

(16) Ayo, ayo. Belajar narinya selesai sampai sini dulu. Besok Pon kita lanjutkan lagi belajarnya. Nanti kuajari tari Bondhan. Bagaimana? (Tambahan : Tari Bondhan adalah tari Jawa klasik yang biasa ditarikan anak-anak, dengan properti berupa kendi dan boneka, selain sampur tentu saja. Dalam tarian yang menceritakan kasih sayang seorang ibu ini, ada adegan sang penari akan _mancik_ kendi, alias berdiri memijak kendi dan berbekal keseimbangan yang mengagumkan, akan melakukan gerakan tari dalam posisi seperti itu.)

(17) Tari Bondhan? Harus ada bonekanya, dong, Mbak!

(18) Nanti aku yang sediakan. Tapi yang telat tidak dapat boneka. Jadi, jangan telat, ya!

(19) Selamat siang. Hati-hati di jalan.

(20) Sudah hampir malam, lho, ini.

(21) Duh, Gusti! Nduk, kok, hujan-hujanan? Nanti kalau sakit bagaimana? Ayo, masuk, kubuatkan wedang jahe!

(22) Prinsip perang yang digelorakan pasukan pribumi kala itu, berarti "sejengkal dahi, sejari bumi, akan dibela sampai mati". Bentuk lampau frasa favorit bangsa Indonesia, "Merdeka atau mati."

(23) Selamat siang.

Huuf, selesai juga Babak II ini. Sayang banget aksara Jawa nama mbok Mitun gak bisa ditampilin, ya, tapi gak apa-apa, deh.

Babak II ini merupakan babak yang panjang dan penuh perjuangan, demi melewati tiap kritik dari _proofreader_ saya ternista, **sorarin**. Walau kau selalu menyiksaku dengan kritik pedasmu, aku tetap sayang kamu, kok! XD *plaked*

_Matur nuwun sanget sampun maos fict mboten jelas punika. Nanging, kula luwih matur nuwun malih, menawi panjenengan sedaya purun nge-klik link wonten ngandhap punika. Nggih?_

Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca fict gaje ini. Tapi, saya bakal lebih berterimakasih lagi, kalau Anda semua mau nge-klik link di bawah ini. Oke?

Betewe, basa Krama di atas bener gak, sih? *ditendang*

Luv,

sherry


	3. Babak Ketiga

**SUGENG ENJANG/ SIYANG/ SONTEN/ NDALU, RENCANG-RENCANG SEDAYA! ***sok pake bahasa Jawa*

Moshi-moshi, minna-san!

Sebelumnya... *berlutut, jedokin kepala ke lantai* mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! *saya tahu secara struktur permintaan maaf di atas itu tidak benar, tapi saya udah gak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi*

Niatnya, saya mau nyeleseiin ini fict dalam satu bulan pasca saya terakhir update babak II, tapi... TAPIII... kesibukan yang luar biasa tanpa diduga menyergap saya tanpa ampun di semester IV ini. Salah saya juga kurang _manage_ kegiatan. Oh, dan jangan tanya saya punya berapa utang gift, trade, atau collab fict *dipelototi **Forza Nerrazuri**, **Silan Haye** dan **sorarin***

Hiks... T^T

Yaah, syukurlah, seenggaknya gak sampai ambruk kayak akhir semester kemarin.

Oke, udah cukup basa-basi-busuk saya. Sekedar peringatan, babak ini minim istilah bahasa Jawa, footnotes aja cuma ada 7. Dan dibuat saat saya sedang dalam kondisi-penulisan-terpuruk. Gak keitung berapa kali saya 'kejedot tembok' selama menulis babak ini. Plus, saya kebetulan juga menulis fict dengan genre, _universe_ dan gaya bertutur yang jelas jauh beda. Jadi kalau ada yang aneh, ugh, tolong cerca saja saya tanpa sungkan.

**Disclaimer:**

Siapa lagi, sih? *jawil-jawil Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei* *ditabok wajan Hungary*

**Summary:**

Tak pernah ada kata pasti terutarakan di antara mereka. Tak pernah terlontar kalimat "_ik hou van je_" pun "_aku tresna sliramu_".

**Warning :**

OOC, err, ada beberapa-coret- banyak OC, pencomotan peristiwa bersejarah, menghadirkan beberapa tokoh nyata dalam sejarah, data terkait dunia tari dan sejarah Jawa yang kurang akurat, manipulasi data dan fakta sejarah, typo and many more. **Nethxfem!Indo.**

Berdasarkan fakta sejarah bahwa perang Diponegoro merupakan perang _full-force_ terbesar di Indonesia selama pendudukan Belanda yang menerapkan segala macam strategi pertempuran modern (termasuk taktik perang terbuka/ _open warfare_ dan perang gerilya/ _guerilla warfare_ yang dilaksanakan melalui _hit and run_ dan penghadangan juga berbagai taktik espionase dan manipulasi informasi). Perang yang disebut juga Perang Jawa ini berlangsung hampir di seluruh wilayah di Pulau Jawa dengan jumlah total pasukan terlibat lebih dari 150.000 orang dan total korban jiwa lebih dari 200.000 orang.

**BABAK SEBELUMNYA :**

_Sang pengawal menatap awas gerak gerik pria Belanda yang berdiri sejak tadi di depan pendapa itu, juga memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis dalam pengawasannya. Gadis itu tampak sumringah bisa bertemu dengan sang pria. Tersenyum begitu lembut dan tulus._

_Karena itu, ia memilih menyenandungkan Girisa. Tembang tengahan yang memiliki watak mrebawani, megah. Tembang yang menyenandungkan tentang bagaimana sebaiknya seorang kawula, seorang manusia bersikap, tentang keikhlasan juga tentang menepati janji._

.

Dene utamaning nata

Berbudi bawa leksana

Lire berbudi mangkana

Lila legawa ing driya

Agung dennya paring dana

Anggeganjar saben dina

Lire kang bawa leksana

Anetepi pangandika

_._

_Tembang yang harusnya bisa mengingatkan sang gadis secara diam-diam bahwa ia sedang mengemban tugas. Dan ia tak boleh lengah serta membiarkan emosinya memegang kendali. Sama sekali._

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_Sing ngati-ati, duh, Janma_

_Madune asmara ora mung anggandeng legine panguripan,_

_Sira uga bisa anggawa warangan._

.

Berhati-hatilah, hei, Manusia

Madunya asmara tidak hanya menggandeng manisnya kehidupan.

Dia juga bisa membawa serta warangan(1).

.

.

Ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

Willem van Damme adalah seorang pria yang selalu tahu harus melakukan apa dalam setiap kesempatan. Jika tidak, tentunya sekarang dia tidak akan bisa melewati semua pertempuran dan duduk santai di bawah naungan pohon _kersen_ dengan gadis bermata coklat jati yang dirindukannya selama ini. Willem memang lebih suka diam, dia tidak suka buang-buang tenaga untuk bicara hal yang tidak penting, tapi bukan berarti dia tak bisa memulai pembicaraan.

Namun sekarang ini, sungguh, dia tidak tahu harus berucap apa.

Setengah dasawarsa, satu lustrum, lima tahun sudah ia menantikan pertemuan kembali dengan gadis ini, memimpikan bisa kembali bercakap-cakap santai dengannya, mendengarnya mendongeng, menembang, menikmati tariannya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia harus gugup di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Tentara... ya?"

Ah, pecah sudah kebekuan yang manis itu. Dan itu dilakukan oleh gadis manis di sebelahnya.

"Eh?"

Bagus. Sudah bagus gadis di sebelahnya itu mencoba memulai percakapan meski dengan gumaman. Kenapa juga tanggapan darinya cuma satu suku kata tidak jelas begitu?

"Ah... tidak. Hanya saja saya tidak pernah menyangka Ndoro akan menjadi seorang tentara."

Willem tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak mungkin langsung bilang karena ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa kembali ke Hindia Belanda setelah seenaknya menolak perjodohannya dengan seorang putri bangsawan, bukan?

"Apa aku sebegitu tidak cocoknya menjadi seorang tentara?"

Laras menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Bukan begitu maksud saya. Saya hanya terkejut. Setahu saya, Ndoro kan paling tidak suka berkelahi..."

Willem tersenyum, menepuk kepala Laras pelan, seperti yang ia sering lakukan dulu. Ah, nostalgia…

Telapak tangannya menyentuh ikal mayang gadis itu. Lembut.

"Aku juga tak menyangka kamu akan menjadi seorang _ledhek._"

Hening. Lagi.

Laras tersenyum tipis. Tatap matanya jatuh pada rerumputan di bawah kakinya. Sejak kapan rerumputan terlihat semenarik ini?

"Banyak hal yang terjadi selama lima tahun ini, Ndoro."

Kelopak mata Willem terpejam sesaat. Rasa bersalah menghujam jantungnya.

"Tampaknya kita perlu banyak... banyak sekali bicara," gumam pria bermata zamrud itu lambat-lambat seraya mengusap pipi Laras lembut.

Laras memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan itu. Untung saja tak ada orang dalam radius 100 depa. Bisa-bisa kompeni macam Willem dikeroyok orang sekampung jika berani pegang-pegang seorang gadis tengah hari begini.

"Hmm..." Laras menelengkan kepalanya, menyandarkan pipi mulusnya lebih jauh ke telapak tangan besar dan kasar Willem.

.

Duh, Gusti, Sang Hyang Tunggal, kalau terus begini, bagaimana bisa dia menjalankan tugasnya?

.

"Tapi sebelumnya, bisa tidak panggilan Ndoro itu dihilangkan? Aku kan bukan majikanmu lagi, Laras."

Laras tertegun.

.

Bagaimana bisa, jika setiap saat bersamanya, dirinya seolah meleleh hanya karena sentuhan itu?

.

"Lalu, saya harus memanggil apa?"

Willem tersenyum.

"Menurutmu?"

.

Bagaimana bisa, Gusti?

**SINTA TANPA RAMA**

**Babak Ketiga**

Lima puluh depa dari sana, seorang pria membenamkan dirinya dalam rerimbunan semak, mencoba melenyapkan hawa keberadaannya. Meski sudah lebih dari dua tahun ia keluar dari kesatuannya di Bhayangkara, kemampuannya belum menurun sama sekali. Keahliannya mengintai, melenyapkan hawa keberadaan, serta menghapus jejak pengintaian tak berkurang sedikit pun. Tak heran jika dua target pengintaiannya di bawah pohon _kersen_(2) sana tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Pria paruh baya itu tak melepaskan perhatiannya dari sosok berambut pirang mentari dan hitam ikal sepunggung itu. Sepanjang pengamatannya, mereka tak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat mereka berada. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berbincang di sana. Hanya duduk dan bicara, terus bicara satu sama lain. Dia tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari sini. Tapi dia bisa menangkap suasana yang mengudara di sana. Damai, dekat, dan orang dungu pun akan bisa menyimpulkan, mesra.

Memang tak ada pelukan ataupun pagutan. Tak ada rayuan dan cumbuan dipertukarkan. Tapi sentuhan lembut jemari yang sesekali beradu, belaian perlahan menyusuri pipi gadis itu, maupun raut santai yang menghiasi wajah ayu itu, itu semua sudah cukup menjadi pertanda.

Sang mantan Senopati pasukan Bhayangkara itu yakin sepenuhnya.

Gadis itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sang komandan kompeni. Sang ledhek yang para pria puja, tak peduli kompeni atau pribumi, sungguh-sungguh telah jatuh hati. Ia telah jatuh hati pada pria yang seharusnya ia habisi atas nama penduduk pribumi.

Mata Gatot menyipit. Kemarin fajar, gadis itu telah bersumpah pada sang Kanjeng Putri, Raden Ayu Retnoningsih, bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun, apapun untuk tanah kelahirannya ini. Apapun untuk tanah Jawa, untuk para penduduk yang tak berdosa, yang harus kehilangan nyawa walau mereka tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Untuk menegakkan sumpah "_sadumuk bathuk, sanyari bumi, ditohi tekan pati"._

Lantas kenapa? Kenapa dia malah melakukan tindakan yang jelas-jelas bertentangan dengan sumpahnya itu? Kenapa dia malah melakukan tindakan yang bisa dibilang tindakan bunuh diri begitu? Bukankah dia tahu bahwa sang pengawal pasti akan mengawasi dari balik bayangan? Kenapa dia malah tebar kemesraan alih-alih menggali informasi?

Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran sang Arumdalu?

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_Lir ilir, lir ilir, tandure wus sumilir,_

_tak ijo royo-royo dak sengguh temanten anyar._

_Cah angon cah angon penekna blimbing kuwi,_

_lunyu lunyu penekna kanggo mbasuh dodot ira._

.

_Semayup merdu lantunan Lir Ilir membelai rerumpunan padi yang hijau _royo-royo_. Pelantunnya, seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam ikal, memijak dengan pasti pematang sawah yang basah karena hujan semalam. Langkah kaki telanjangnya berirama. Menghentak tanah liat pematang sawah dengan birama yang sama dengan senandung bibirnya. Di tangannya berayun keranjang bakul berisi minuman dan makanan. Khusus untuk seseorang yang sedang duduk dan mengipasi diri dengan daun pisang dalam naungan gubuk di tengah sawah sana._

_Sang gadis tersenyum saat tatap matanya bertemu dengan tatap mata sewarna dedaunan padi yang disentuhnya barusan. Dan senyum itu bertambah lebar saat sosok di gubuk sana melambaikan tangan dengan bibir berulas senyum._

.

Senyum melingkupi bibir Laras sepanjang senja itu. Sembari mengupas singkong yang hendak dibuat si Mbok menjadi tiwul(3), terkadang bibirnya bersenandung. Asmaradana. Lantas Pocung. Dan barusan berganti menjadi Lir Ilir.

Tentu saja si Mbok terheran-heran. Tumben nonanya ini sumringah sekali. Sudah tiga tahun ini ia mengabdi pada gadis itu, namun baru kali ini ia melihat wajahnya berseri-seri begitu. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah sang pengawal yang biasanya datar namun kini tampak masam. Sang pengawal yang kini beranjak mendekati balai-balai tempat dua wanita itu mengupas singkong.

"Ni..."

Laras tak bergeming. Tangannya tetap mengupas singkong. Siapa suruh suara Ki Gatot pelan begitu? Bukan salahnya jika suaranya tertelan deras hujan yang mengguyur sejak _tunggang gunung(4) _tadi kan?

"Ni Laras."

Laras menoleh. Sebentuk senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"Ya, Ki?"

Senyum yang membuat Mbok Minah menggigil. Dan harap dicatat, itu bukan karena hawa dingin menusuk oleh hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

"Apa yang Ni Laras rencanakan sebenarnya?"

Senyum itu tak berubah. Pisau di tangannya ia letakkan sebelum ia menatap lurus mata sang mantan senopati pasukan Bhayangkara.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, Ki?"

Menantang. Tatap mata itu menantangnya.

"Saya rasa apa yang Ni Laras lakukan tadi bertentangan dengan apa yang Ni Laras katakan."

Mbok Minah beringsut menjauh. Suasana yang mengambang di ruangan itu terlalu tegang.

Senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai tipis, "Aku menggali informasi, Ki. Dan cara paling mudah menggali informasi adalah dengan membuat orang yang bersangkutan memuntahkan informasi itu tanpa disadarinya."

"Dengan bercumbu begitu?"

Oh, oh. Sang pengawal sudah menginjak ranjau tanpa disadarinya. Mbok Minah tanpa sadar beringsut lebih jauh dan menyingkirkan pisau dari jangkauan tangan gadis di sebelahnya. Sangat tidak disarankan menyediakan senjata tajam dalam jangkauan tangan seorang Arumdalu yang merasa terhina.

"Bukankah selama ini aku selalu melakukannya? Bercumbu dengan siapa saja demi informasi? Demi letak pasti gudang senjata lawan, demi jalur yang akan mereka lewati untuk mengirim ransum? Sekarang, aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama. Apa salahnya?"

Haruskah Ki Gatot bilang bahwa sikap sang Arumdalu saat menghadapi pria itu tidak sama dengan sikapnya saat menghadapi target-targetnya selama ini? Haruskah ia bilang bahwa senyumnya terlampau tulus, tatap matanya terlalu lembut dan sikap tubuhnya terlalu santai? Dan, oh, haruskah dia mengingatkan gadis yang dikawalnya itu bahwa dia memergoki kompeni itu mengecup pipi sang Arumdalu dan gadis bermata jati itu tak melawan sama sekali? Ada apa dengan semua protokol yang ledhek itu terapkan untuk dirinya sendiri?

Selama ini, gadis itu memang menjalani tugasnya sebagai ledhek dengan baik. Tapi perlu diingatkan bahwa tak sekalipun, _tak sekalipun, _gadis itu merelakan bagian wajahnya disentuh pria manapun. Tepisan halus maupun tangkisan kasar tak absen gadis itu lakukan jika ada yang berani-berani menyentuh seujung jari saja area wajahnya. Dan tadi gadis itu tampak biasa-biasa saja dan malah tersipu malu saat komandan Belanda itu mengecup ringan pipinya! Astaga...

"Sikap Ni Laras padanya berbeda."

Laras menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena itulah Laras yang ia kenal. Bersikap sebagai Arumdalu di depannya, takkan menghasilkan apa-apa," tatap mata gadis itu beralih ke panorama di luar jendela, ke rinai hujan yang tak kunjung reda, "Dan lagi, akan sangat aneh jika aku bersikap ketus padanya. Bagaimanapun dulu kami sangat akrab."

Sebenarnya lebih dari akrab. Namun tentu Laras tak bisa mengucapkan itu. Tak pernah ada kata pasti terutarakan di antara mereka. Tak pernah terlontar kalimat "_ik hou van je_" pun "_aku tresna sliramu_". Tak ada. Tapi semua gerak-gerik sudah cukup jadi pertanda. Dan itu semua sudah cukup bagi Laras. Laras tak suka berkata-kata. Kata-kata bisa jadi bukti. Kata-kata bisa berubah menjadi janji. Kata-kata hanya akan membebani.

Ki Gatot bungkam. Logika gadis di depannya itu benar. Tak ada gunanya bersikap menggoda pada komandan kompeni itu. Tidak jika ia sudah mengenal kepribadian asli seorang Laras. Bersikap dekat dan akrab mungkin keputusan terbaik saat ini.

"Baik. Saya tidak akan bilang apa-apa tentang hal ini. Saya hanya minta agar Ni Laras berhati-hati. Ni Laras sendiri yang bersumpah pada Kanjeng Putri."

Laras mengangguk, tatap mata jatinya lurus menemui sorot mata menilai pengawalnya. Dua kedip mata. Cukup dua kedip mata dan Ki Gatot sudah bisa menilai bahwa gadis itu mengerti, memahami akibat dari tiap keputusannya.

"Tenang saja, Ki. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," gadis itu tersenyum, menenangkan.

Atau begitulah kelihatannya. Karena Mbok Minah berani bersumpah, ia melihat ujung bibir gadis itu bergetar.

"Oh, ya. Kalau Ki hendak mengirimkan hasil laporan pengamatan pertemuan kami, boleh sekalian aku titip hasil penyelidikanku? Aku sudah tahu jalur pelabuhan tempat penurunan kiriman senjata dari Belanda untuk pasukan artileri selatan."

Kali ini, Ki Gatot tertegun.

Laras tersenyum, "Tadi tanpa sadar ia menyebutkannya saat aku bertanya bagaimana bisa biolanya dikirimkan ke sini dari Belanda."

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Lars memicingkan mata. Hampir tak mempercayai penglihatannya. Begitu pula orang-orang dari kesatuan mereka yang memergoki sang Komandan, yang kini sedang menambatkan kuda pinjaman, kembali ke kamp. Sebagian mengucek-ucek mata, yang lain mencubit pipi rekannya dan langsung mendapat respon manis berupa sodokan siku ke ulu hati.

Komandan Willem van Damme. Tersenyum. Dan bukan sekedar senyum tipis nan maha langka itu. Itu senyum yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital. Bibir yang selalu lurus itu kini ujung-ujungnya tertarik ke atas. Berkeluk membentuk senyuman.

Tak heran jika para anak buahnya memberikan tanggapan berlebihan bukan?

Sebuah kepala mendadak bertengger di bahu Willem dan itu cukup untuk menarik secuil perhatiannya dari kesibukannya menyimpul tambang penambat kuda. Garis bawahi kata secuil. Willem bahkan tidak menoleh demi melihat siapa yang seenaknya meletakkan dagu ke bahunya.

"Ada apa, Lars?"

Oh, dan jangan takjub jika Komandan Peleton Artileri V itu langsung tahu siapa pelakunya. Tidak sulit melakukan itu jika tersangkanya tunggal. Manusia yang berani melakukan hal yang mampu mengundang skandal seperti itu di kamp ini hanya ada satu orang.

Ajudan dan penembak jarak jauh pasukannya yang iseng bukan kepalang bin kurang ajar.

"Kau benar-benar Willem van Damme?"

Sebelah alis pirang sang komandan terangkat.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Lars melangkah mundur dan menunggu dengan sabar Willem menambatkan kuda sebelum mulai menjelaskan tanpa henti, "Astaga, Will. Kau. Tersenyum. Dua puluh tahun aku jadi temanmu, senyummu itu cuma kulihat," Lars menghitung dengan jarinya dan berdecak, "… tak sampai dua puluh kali! Tapi sekarang, wajahmu relaks, alismu mengendur dan kau tersenyum! Dan itu hanya karena kau barusan bertemu dengan gadis itu? Yang benar saja! Aku bertaruh 15 gulden, Bella akan terkejut melihat ini!"

Willem menyeringai tipis dan menengadahkan tangan, "Lima belas gulden itu akan kuterima dengan senang hati."

Lars mengernyitkan alisnya dan langsung berujar meminta konfirmasi, "Bella sudah tahu? Bella kenal gadis itu?"

"Namanya Laras. Bukan gadis itu."

Lars menyeringai. Sangat menarik. Willem sampai peduli untuk mengoreksi panggilannya pada gadis it-ralat-Laras. Dia jadi benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis bernama Laras ini.

Oh, tentu saja selama Willem pergi tadi, dia sempat menyelidiki beberapa hal tentang gadis penari itu dan dia mendapat cukup banyak informasi.

Bahwa gadis itu penari ternama yang terkenal tak hanya karena kecantikannya, kemolekan lekuk tubuhnya, keluwesan tarinya, dan suara merdunya namun juga karena pembawaan dan tutur katanya yang bak candu. Memabukkan, membuat ketagihan, tajam, membahayakan.

Arumdalu memang bak candu. Yang konon katanya akan semakin nikmat jika semakin mahal. Dan Arumdalu adalah sosok yang teramat mahal. Dia hanya mau menemani orang yang dia inginkan. Berapa pun bongkah emas yang ditawarkan, dia takkan peduli. Entah sudah berapa orang adipati Jawa dan perwira Belanda yang menemui penolakannya dan, herannya, masih bersikeras mengejarnya.

Bunga malam yang menarik ribuan kumbang. Wanita penghibur profesional. Pelaku praktek yang kata Willem prostitusi.

Tipe wanita yang dibenci Willem.

Seharusnya. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi kenyataannya? Willem seolah tak peduli dengan fakta itu. Lihat saja senyum itu. Senyum yang bahkan diragukan ada atau tidaknya dalam kamus ekspresi putra sulung van Damme itu barusan melengkung begitu kentara.

Benar-benar membuat Lars penasaran saja.

"Mana aku tahu, kau kan belum pernah mengenalkannya padaku."

Sebelah alis pirang lagi-lagi terangkat, "Memangnya perlu?"

Lars menonjok bahu Willem, "Tentu saja! Aku penasaran. Willem van Damme dibuat jatuh bangun oleh hanya seorang gadis penari? Wow!"

Lars bersiul, tak menyadari bahwa omongannya barusan berakibat sebaliknya. Meski mungkin tampaknya dia bermaksud memuji gadis pujaan Willem, komentarnya itu malah berefek membuat dahi sahabatnya berkedut. Memang, selama ini Willem terkenal dengan tampang datarnya, wajah tanpa ekspresinya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak perasa. Ada sinisme terselubung dalam komentar singkat Lars barusan, Willem menyadarinya. Tapi dia tak bisa menyangkalnya. Tidak. Apalagi setelah mendengar alasan gadis kesayangannya menjadi ledhek langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan.

.

"_Eh?"_

_Gadis dengan mata sewarna jati itu tertegun. Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pria asal Eropa yang duduk di sebelahnya itu bukannya tidak bisa ia prediksi sebelumnya. Hanya saja, dia tak menyangka. Tak mengira bahwa kalimat itu akan hadir dalam percakapan mereka secepat ini._

_Kenapa ia menjadi ledhek?_

_Tentu ia tak bisa menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Bisa-bisa dia disumpit sang pengawal yang sedang mengintainya dari suatu tempat saat ini dengan jarum-jarum berbalur warangan. Itu pun kalau dia belum terbunuh oleh pistol yang tersembul dari sarungnya di ikat pinggang sang komandan Belanda di sebelahnya._

"_Laras?"_

_Tatap mata sewarna jati itu menumbuk tanah di bawah kaki, mencoba menghindari tatap mata zamrud yang menuntut jawaban langsung dari bibirnya._

"_Agar Anda bisa lebih mudah menemukan saya, juga agar secara tidak langsung, saya bisa tetap memenuhi janji saya pada Anda."_

_Jawaban itu mengejutkan sang penanya. Mata zamrud itu membulat. Tertegun._

_Bibir merah itu melengkung tipis, "Saya sudah bercerita bukan, bahwa sepeninggal Anda sekeluarga, Mbok Mi mulai sakit-sakitan dan tak lama berselang meninggal dunia?"_

_Anggukan singkat menjadi jawaban._

"_Semenjak itu, nasib saya tidak jelas. Mbabu dari warung ke warung. Terkadang juga harus tidur beralas tanah dan beratapkan langit," tak ada kebohongan dalam ucapannya, "Sampai saya bertemu dengan Ni Ratri."_

_Mendongak, Laras mempertemukan tatap matanya dengan sang komandan kompeni. Segalanya dipertaruhkan mulai kini. Kenyataan dimanipulasi dari sini._

"_Saya ditampung di padepokan tari beliau. Awalnya mbabu, sampai beliau memergoki saya menari di halaman belakang ketika mendengar gending dilantunkan, tepat di saat seharusnya saya menjalankan tugas mengambil air di sumur."_

_Sebenarnya Kanjeng Putri-lah yang menitipkan Laras di padepokan mantan penari istana itu. Dia diterima dengan baik, tentu saja. Ratri Wisanggeni, penari terbaik keraton di masa jayanya, mana mungkin menolak anak didik yang demikian berbakat, dan jangan lupa berpenampilan menarik, begitu saja._

"_Sejak saat itu, beliau mengajarkan segala hal tentang menari pada saya," Laras menengadahkan tangannya, dan mulai menggerakkannya layaknya sedang menari Serimpi, "Sikap tubuh, gerakan tangan, alunan jemari, derap langkah, lirikan mata, semuanya."_

Termasuk cara menaklukkan pria dengan sekali pandang, _tambahnya dalam hati._

"_Menyenangkan sekali berada di bawah ajaran beliau. Sampai dua tahun yang lalu..."_

_Suara Laras terdengar makin pelan dan itu bukan cuma karena desir angin yang mendadak lewat._

"_Segerombolan tentara Belanda menyerang desa. Mereka bilang ada pasukan Diponegoro yang bersembunyi di desa kami. Semua rumah, gubuk, digrebek, diperiksa satu per satu. Dan saat mereka sudah putus asa, mereka memutuskan melakukan tindakan sinting. Mereka membakar desa kami."_

_Suara Laras bergetar. Tentu saja. Itu mimpi buruk, sekaligus kenyataan yang sebenar-benarnya terjadi. Api di mana-mana. Dia tak bisa lari. Menakutkan. Aroma gosong daging terbakar bercampur sangit saka(5) yang habis dilalap api. Menyesakkan._

_Sengat nyeri menusuk jantung Laras saat bibirnya berucap, "Ni Ratri terjebak dalam rumah, beliau tak sempat lari. Beliau... lenyap dalam amukan api." _

"_Saya sempat diselamatkan oleh Ki Gatot dan Mbok Minah. Mereka berdua adalah abdi Ni Ratri, yang sejak saat itu memutuskan untuk terus bersama saya."_

_Laras tersenyum pahit._

"_Aah, kami luntang luntung di jalan saat itu. Parah sekali. Tidur beralaskan tanah dan beratap langit. Hingga kami sampai di desa Wirobrajan."_

_Oh, kebohongan lagi. Meski begitu, senyum itu perlahan melembut._

"_Sedang ada perayaan di sana. Ramai. Kepala desa mengundang rombongan ledhek. Naasnya, para ledhek itu tak bisa hadir. Sakit. Entah apa. Di saat kebingungan begitu, Mbok Minah menyeletuk pada orang-orang bahwa saya bisa menari. Segera saya diminta untuk menari menggantikan mereka. Saya, yang hanya pernah menari di hadapan Anda dan guru-guru saya, diminta menari di hadapan seisi desa? Seluruh tubuh saya gemetar karena tegang. Meski begitu, saya naik juga ke panggung."_

_Laras terkekeh pelan._

"_Serimpi. Waktu itu saya menari Serimpi. Awalnya semua orang hiruk pikuk. Kenapa ledhek yang naik panggung cuma satu orang? Saya diremehkan. Tapi, mendadak semuanya sunyi ketika saya mulai menari. Saya memang tak sadar ketika sedang menari, Anda tahu betapa saya seolah kerasukan tiap kali gending sudah dilantunkan, namun begitu gending berakhir, saya menyadari bahwa saya sedang berhadapan dengan tatap mata seluruh penduduk desa dan kesunyian yang sangat… membuat saya ingin lari. Saya sudah keburu menduga bahwa tarian saya terlalu jelek,bahwa seharusnya saya tidak menyanggupi rengekan kepala desa, ketika mendadak semua orang gempar. Mereka bilang tarian saya memukau."_

_Gadis itu nyengir._

"_Sejak saat itu, saya menjadi ledhek. Penari panggilan."_

_Willem diam. Meski tampaknya kisah Laras sudah berakhir, dia masih merasakan ada bagian yang belum tersampaikan._

"_Awalnya saya agak tidak enak hati juga. Menjadi ledhek, berarti akan membuat orang-orang mengecap saya sebagai gadis jalang, binal. Tapi apa boleh buat. Kami butuh uang untuk makan dan yang saya bisa hanya menari dan menembang," Laras mengangkat bahunya, lantas menoleh pada Willem dan menatapnya lurus-lurus._

_Ia akan mengucapkan hal paling jujur dalam kisahnya. Satu hal utama yang selama ini menjadi alasan kenapa ia mau bertahan. Satu hal pokok yang menjadi pondasi kekuatannya menjalani kehidupan gandanya sebagai ledhek dan pembawa maut. Satu hal lugas yang demikian ironisnya, kini rasanya menamparnya telak di muka. Namun, itu juga satu hal sederhana yang harus ia katakan. Tidak bisa tidak._

"_Dan lagi, dengan menjadi ledhek, nama saya akan dikenal banyak orang. Dan mungkin, mungkin… kalau benar Anda kembali, Anda akan bisa lebih mudah menemukan saya jika nama saya dikenal di seantero Ngayogyakarta."_

_Gadis itu tersenyum, "Lagipula, saya ingin memenuhi janji saya pada Anda, bahwa saya akan terus menari."_

_Aah, janji. Janji yang terjadi di masa yang amat lampau. Janji saat pertama kali Laras diperbolehkan belajar menari. Janjinya pada Willem._

_Ini dia. Ini dia yang sejak dulu membuat Willem kagum pada Laras. Sekaligus membuatnya merasa luar biasa bersalah. Karena jika ia tidak pergi, jika ia tidak kembali ke Belanda, jika keluarganya tidak meninggalkan Hindia Belanda, gadis itu takkan mengalami hal itu. Ia takkan mungkin membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi pada Laras._

"_Kenapa wajah Anda seperti itu, Ndo-ah maksud saya Willem?"_

_Laras tersenyum._

_Mata pria itu berubah sendu dan jemarinya bergerak otomatis menyisiri pipi gadis itu, mengusap perlahan di sepanjang rahangnya._

"Het spijt me_. Maaf. Maaf untuk segalanya, Laras. Maaf –"_

_Beribu-ribu permintaan maaf, rasanya takkan cukup untuk Willem. Takkan cukup ia mengucapkannya. Ia telah melukai Laras begitu rupa. Harusnya Laras tak boleh memaafkannya. Tak boleh._

_Laras menyentuh tangan Willem, menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."_

_Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Ia-lah yang melakukan dosa tak termaafkan di sini. Ia-lah yang berdusta. Ia-lah yang memanfaatkan Willem. Harusnya Laras yang minta maaf. Bukan Willem._

_Atau mungkin mereka berdua tak perlu saling meminta maaf. Karena mungkin yang salah bukan mereka. Yang salah adalah Sang Hyang Widhi yang sedemikian tega mempermainkan mereka berdua._

_Ya. Andai saja mereka bisa menyalahkan Sang Hyang Widhi, Sang Hyang Tunggal, atau Siapapun-Yang-Ada-Di-Atas-Langit-Sana._

_Laras tersenyum, "Yang penting, sekarang Anda ada di sini kan?"_

_Ah, senyum itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak membalasnya dengan hal serupa? Sebuah senyum yang sama?_

_Mata sehijau rerimbunan perdu yang baru tersiram hujan itu masih sayu, masih ketaton karena pengungkapan masa lalu pahit gadis yang disayanginya. Namun, sebuah senyum tak urung terpulas di bibirnya. Hanya demi membalas senyum lembut yang sudah terlanjur ia terima. Hanya demi malaikat kecilnya yang kini sudah beralih rupa menjadi bidadari jelita._

"_Iya."_

_._

"Aku tak perlu mengenalkannya padamu."

Diucapkan dengan tegas dan dingin. Namun bukan dengan tipikal dinginnya pagi hari di musim penghujan Hindia Belanda, melainkan tengah malam di musim salju Eropa sana. Kontan Lars merengut mendengarnya.

"Hei!"

Tak peduli, Willem balik badan dan terus saja berjalan menjauhi Lars. Kesal.

"Oi, Will! Kenapa mendadak marah? Woi!"

Oh, benar-benar sahabat sejati. Meski sang sahabat tampak tak berekspresi, bisa saja dia membaca perasaannya. Sayangnya, kadang-kadang wakil komandan berambut pirang tembaga itu tidak bisa mengendalikan lidahnya.

"Ahh! Komandan! Wakil Komandan!" seruan lega seorang prajurit, salah satu anggota pasukan Artileri V, menghentikan langkah Willem sekaligus Lars.

Berlari menghampiri mereka, menghormat, prajurit itu langsung bertutur di antara nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, "Panglima mencari Anda berdua. Beliau mendadak mengumpulkan semua pemimpin pasukan dan ingin mengadakan rapat darurat."

Sebelah alis Willem terangkat.

"Rapat darurat?" tanya Lars, "Kenapa?"

"Saya tidak tahu," si prajurit menggeleng dan terdiam sejenak, mengatur nafas.

Namun entah kenapa malah berimbas memberi efek dramatis.

"Namun dari yang saya dengar, sepertinya terkait masalah espionase."

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Laras mengatupkan tangan rapat di atas pangkuannya. Bersimpuh dengan tenang meski sebenarnya ia kebingungan. Dan, jujur saja, ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Selepas petang tadi, ketika baru saja ia bersantai sejenak setelah mengudap tiwul dan _kuluban_(6), sang Mbok sudah tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Terengah-engah, wanita paruh baya itu memberitahunya apa yang baru dikabarkan kurir pengantar berita. Laras diminta segera menghadap ke kediaman Ki Samanggono, pria yang mengorganisir para ledhek dan penghibur di desa Wirobrajan ini. Tak banyak bertanya, segera saja sang Arumdalu mematuhi perintah itu dan bergegas menuju kediaman paling luas di desa pinggiran Ngayogyakarta itu.

Laras melirik ke sekelilingnya, menilai situasi, memperkirakan apa yang mungkin terjadi. Tidak seperti biasanya, suasana di dalam kediaman Ki Samanggono yang sederhana tapi luas itu terasa begitu tegang. Celoteh para ledhek yang kebanyakan berumuran sebaya dengannya pun bukannya membuat tenang, namun malah membuat suasana terasa semakin kisruh.

Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

Derap langkah kaki berbalut sandal kulit kerbau membuat selusin kepala yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh. Sesosok pria bertubuh gempal dengan pakaian yang tampak mahal memasuki pendapa dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Di sampingnya, seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh ramping, dengan pakaian yang jauh lebih sederhana, ikat kepala melingkari dahinya, kumis tipis melintang di atas bibir, dan bekas luka mencoreng pipi kanannya melangkah dengan tegas.

Mata jati Laras membulat sesaat. Pria dengan codet di pipi itu... Senopati Gunardi? Apa yang dilakukan pemimpin pasukan telik sandi itu di sini? Bukankah seharusnya beliau berada di Selarong sana? Berperan sebagai pusat komando bagi para pengintai yang tersebar di seantero Jawadwipa? Apa yang terjadi sampai seorang Senopati Gunardi repot-repot keluar dari bayangan tempatnya berada selama ini?

Deheman pria bertubuh gempal membuat semua orang menoleh.

"_Sugeng ndalu(7)._ Aku takkan berbasa-basi. Pertunjukan kita lusa dibatalkan."

Semua orang langsung ribut. Dibatalkan? Sudah susah-susah mendapat panggilan karena peperangan makin panas, ini harus dibatalkan? Makan apa mereka nanti? Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Mayangsari. Kalian mungkin ada yang mengenalnya?"

Laras menelengkan kepalanya awas. Memasang telinganya tajam. Mayangsari adalah salah satu telik sandi sepertinya. Dia sudah bekerja jauh lebih lama dari Laras dan ditugaskan untuk mengintai dan mengumpulkan informasi dari para pejabat di _Kedhaton_ sana. Tidak sulit. Mayangsari sejak awal memang sudah menancapkan kuku di kawasan istana. Entah sudah berapa pejabat istana yang bersiap merogoh pundi-pundi emas mereka dalam-dalam demi menikmati semalam bersama sang penari. Dan Mayangsari sendiri sedari awal sudah bersiap menjual diri ketika memutuskan untuk menjadi ledhek di usianya yang kala itu masih sangat belia. Lagipula, jujur saja, metode Mayangsari seringnya lebih efektif daripada cara-cara yang ditempuh Laras dalam mengumpulkan informasi.

"Dia ditangkap pasukan Belanda dengan tuduhan bekerja sebagai telik sandi pihak Diponegoro."

Semua orang terperanjat. Laras dengan cepat memalingkan wajah ke arah atasannya yang masih saja berdiri dalam diam di samping tuan rumah. Tatap mata keduanya bertumbukan. Dengan gerak pelan leher dan lirik mata, sang Senopati memberi kode agar setelah ini mereka bicara.

Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya karena tegang, Laras mengangguk.

Bahaya. Bahaya besar tengah mengancam semua telik sandi Diponegoro.

Bersambung

Catatan :

(1) Racun yang digunakan untuk melumuri senjata.

(2) Pohon berkayu dengan daun menyirip yang biasanya ditanam untuk peneduh halaman dan pinggiran jalan. Buahnya berbentuk bulat mungil, berwarna merah layaknya ceri saat matang, dan bisa dimakan. Disebut pula ceri(-cerian) ataupun kers. Bernama Latin, _Prunus cerasus_. (**A/N:** pohon yang paling sering saya panjat di masa-masanya Sailormoon masih mengudara di televisi nasional kita dulu.)

(3) Olahan singkong yang berbentuk butiran layaknya nasi. Populer dikonsumsi di zaman perjuangan dulu. Dibuat dengan cara menjemur kering singkong yang sudah dicuci bersih, lantas mengukus dan menumbuknya, menjemurnya lagi, mengukus sekali lagi, dan, _voila, tiwul _bisa dinikmati dengan lauk layaknya nasi atau diberi tambahan gula dan parutan kelapa. (**A/N:** _Thanks to _Bapak saya yang suka bernostalgia, saya sudah mencicipi makanan yang satu ini. Yang belum pernah coba, silakan beli di pasar tradisional, biasanya ada. Yang tawar lumayan enak, kok, dimakan dengan tumis bunga pepaya. Yang manis juga enak. Parutan kelapanya itu, lho. _Slurp!_)

(4) Pukul 17.00.(**A/N**: diambil dari buku Pepak Basa Jawa punya adik yang dipinjam diam-diam oleh author ketika sang adik berangkat sekolah.)

(5) Pilar kayu utama penopang rumah tradisional Jawa.

(6) Nama lainnya urap. Beragam sayuran (biasanya wortel, daun singkong, tauge, dan kacang panjang) yang di-urap/dicampur dengan parutan kelapa yang dicampur bumbu-bumbu (bawang merah, bawang putih, cabai, kencur, garam dan terasi sedikit bila suka). (**A/N**: Resep di atas ditulis hanya berdasarkan ingatan author yang kemampuan memasaknya amat diragukan. Author malas melakukan _cross-check_ resep dengan sang Ibu yang kemampuan mengolah bahan makanannya sudah diakui ibu-ibu PKK.)

(7) Selamat malam.

Sekedar mengingatkan, dalam bahasa Jawa ada yang namanya tingkatan berbahasa. Ada tujuh tingkatan, yakni: ngoko kasar, ngoko alus, madya, madya alus, krama andhap, krama lugu, dan krama inggil/krama alus. Ketika berbicara dengan Willem, bahasa yang Laras gunakan setingkat dengan krama alus. Sedangkan ketika berbicara dengan Mbok Minah dan Ki Gatot, bahasa yang ia gunakan setingkat krama andhap. Karena dalam bahasa Indonesia tingkatan berbahasanya tidak serumit itu, jadi saya cuma bedakan dengan penunjukan diri yang dilakukan Laras. Jika berhadapan dengan Ki Gatot, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan 'aku'; sementara ketika bertemu Willem, dia menggunakan 'saya'.

Yap. Voila. Selesai, deh, babak III. Bisa dibilang, udah mulai naik tensinya ini. Terasakah? Soal alur, apakah saya tampak terlalu terburu-buru di sini? Karakterisasinya? Dekripsi latarnya? *dibantai gara-gara bawel*

Kurang kerasa Jawanya, ya? Entah kenapa saya merasa ada yang kurang di sini, tapi gak tahu apa di mananya. Bisa bantu saya, minna-san?

Tentu dengan menge-klik link biru di bawah ini dan mencurahkan segenap aspirasi Anda tentang fict kacau di atas dalam sebuah window bertajuk "Review". *_puppy eyes no jutsu: on_*

Numpang tanya, fict ini mending masuk rating apa, sih? Saya pribadi lebih suka masukin di T, sih. Toh, gak ada _adegan_ eksplisitnya. Tapi jujur saja, endingnya nanti bakal ada adegan perang. Jadi, T atau M?

Read and review, please.

Luv,

sherry


	4. Babak Keempat

**SUGENG ENJANG/ SIYANG/ SONTEN, NDALU, RENCANG-RENCANG SEDAYA!** **SAYA KEMBALI, SEMUANYA~! XD**

Yap, saya akhirnya bisa apdet ini fict juga. #susutingus

Berapa bulan dari terakhir apdet? Arara~ 3 bulan lebih. Rekor, nih, ya? #digampar

Nee, saya kan harus bikin utang fict saya yang lain juga. Ganti-gantian gitu. Keuntungannya, pelan-pelan utang saya tercicil, kerugiannya saya sampai lupa alur cerita, harus baca ulang dari Babak I dan nambah subplot baru #ditendang

Saa, minna, daripada saya berpanjang mulut, mending saya berpanjang tangan #salah

Maksudnya, mending segera minna-sama menikmati fict gaje bin emejing ini #ketularankamseupay

Read and review, ya~

**DISCLAIMER :**

_Gusti Sinuwun _Hidekazu Himaruya, _kula ngestokaken dhawuh._ #disabetkatana

**SUMMARY :**

Kuingatkan sekali lagi, Nduk. Dan mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya—sekalipun kita menapaki jalan yang sama, setapak yang sama untuk mengabdi dengan alasan yang sama sekali tak semurni _'__sadumuk bathuk, sanyari bumi, ditohi tekan pati'_. Jangan beralih sepenuhnya menjadi Arumdalu. Jangan sampai kau sepertiku, membunuh Centini dan menghidupkan Mayangsari atas nama apapun, tidak ambisi pribadi—tidak juga topeng mengabdi. Jangan pernah kau membunuh Laras dalam tubuh itu. _Aja nganti kowe dadi kayak aku._

**WARNING :**

OOC, err, ada beberapa-coret- banyak OC, pencomotan peristiwa bersejarah, menghadirkan beberapa tokoh nyata dalam sejarah, data terkait dunia tari dan sejarah Jawa yang kurang akurat, manipulasi data dan fakta sejarah, typo and many more. **Nethxfem!Indo.**

Berdasarkan fakta sejarah bahwa perang Diponegoro merupakan perang _full-force_ terbesar di Indonesia selama pendudukan Belanda yang menerapkan segala macam strategi pertempuran modern (termasuk taktik perang terbuka/ _open warfare_ dan perang gerilya/ _guerilla warfare_ yang dilaksanakan melalui _hit and run_ dan penghadangan juga berbagai taktik espionase dan manipulasi informasi). Perang yang disebut juga Perang Jawa ini berlangsung hampir di seluruh wilayah di Pulau Jawa dengan jumlah total pasukan terlibat lebih dari 150.000 orang dan total korban jiwa lebih dari 200.000 orang.

Oya, panjang banget chap ini, 4000an words. =.=

Jadi, silakan segera ke apotek terdekat dan beli obat tetes mata~ #dibuang

**BABAK SEBELUMNYA :**

"_Dia ditangkap pasukan Belanda dengan tuduhan bekerja sebagai telik sandi pihak Diponegoro."_

_Semua orang terperanjat. Laras dengan cepat memalingkan wajah ke arah atasannya yang masih saja berdiri dalam diam di samping tuan rumah. Tatap mata keduanya bertumbukan. Dengan gerak pelan leher dan lirik mata, sang Senopati memberi kode agar setelah ini mereka bicara._

_Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya karena tegang, Laras mengangguk._

_Bahaya. Bahaya besar tengah mengancam semua telik sandi Diponegoro._

_._

"_Goedenacht, Commandant. (1)"_

Willem van Damme mengangguk dan menerima gulungan perkamen itu dengan wajah datar—yang langsung berganti muram begitu bawahannya tadi pergi. Dan ekspresi itu tak luput dari pengamatan sang ajudan yang sedang menyeruput cangkir kopi kelimanya malam itu. Salahkan semua perkara espionase yang mendadak jadi perhatian para atasan hingga mereka terpaksa ditumbalkan untuk mengurus segala tetek bengek administrasinya.

Logika dari mana coba—peleton artileri mendadak ditugaskan membantu investigasi espionase?

"Balasan yang kau kirim tadi pagi?" merujuk pada secarik surat yang dilayangkan sang komandan tadi kala fajar menjelang teruntuk seorang gadis ayu nun di dukuh Wirobrajan—yang demi mengirimkannya, sang komandan sampai harus mengekspoitasi anak buahnya dengan tidak semestinya.

Karena tentu saja, mengirim surat itu jelas bukan termasuk daftar tugas seorang opsir pasukan artileri.

Anggukan singkat menjadi jawaban, sementara Willem membuka ikatan tali rami yang mengikat perkamen itu rapi—menampakkan sebaris tulisan cantik alfabet tegak bersambung.

Lars mengernyitkan dahi—iya, dari tadi dia curi-curi lihat dari belakang Willem. Menjadi yang tertinggi, secara harfiah, di kesatuan mereka itu keuntungan yang patut dimanfaatkan di saat-saat seperti ini—walau jujur saja, Willem tidak pernah mau menerima fakta itu.

Alfabet tegak bersambung, ditulis rapi dengan tinta hitam di atas perkamen. Gadis penari itu bisa menulis alfabet? Seorang gadis penari biasa? Bahkan para putri di istana pun belum tentu bisa.

.

_( Het is goed, Willem. Ik begrijp het. Welkom op het werk. Ik zal altijd op u wachten. )_

.

( Tidak apa-apa, Willem. Saya mengerti. Selamat bekerja. Saya akan selalu menanti kedatangan Anda. )

.

Komandan Peleton Artileri V itu berucap tanpa suara, mengeja kalimat terakhir, "_Ik zal altijd op u wachten."_

Perlahan tapi pasti, selengkung senyum bertahta di bibir Willem. Meski memang manik sewarna pepucuk janur itu masih tersaput kabut—hanya saja kali ini kabut itu bernama rindu, dan bukan lagi sekadar sendu—

—_ternyata bukan hanya dia yang ingin bertemu._

Sementara itu, kernyitan di antara alis Lars malah bertambah dalam. Bahasa Belanda gadis itu bagus sekali. Terlampau bagus. Dan itu membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu. Yang kalau dia utarakan terang-terangan pasti akan membuat sahabatnya yang sedang kasmaran itu tersinggung. Bukan. Tidak lagi sekadar tersinggung. Bisa-bisa dia langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah kalau berani mengucapkannya.

Tapi, hei, bagaimana bisa dia tidak kepikiran?

Telik sandi yang baru mereka tangkap, dan kini meringkuk di barak penjara sana itu, wanita. Penari kelas wahid. Cantik. Berlekuk tubuh menggoda. Dan pandai—tak hanya bersilat lidah namun konon juga bersilat tubuh di atas ranjang.

Tidakkah gadis penari komandannya itu juga memiliki semua kualifikasi yang sama?

Hmm, rasa-rasanya dia harus menyelidiki gadis sahabatnya ini lebih dalam lagi. Secara pribadi, tentunya. Mungkin bisa dimulai dengan—

Bibir di wajah tampan itu berlekuk membentuk seringai sekilas, sebelum berujar dengan nada suara super polos, "Eh, Will, kalau kau sebegitu rindunya pada gadismu itu, bagaimana kalau kau minta saja dia datang kemari?"

—meminta Willem mengajaknya kemari.

Willem terpaku di tempat. Apa? Lars barusan bilang apa?

"_Pardon_? (2)"

Manik mata sebiru angkasa itu diputar pemiliknya, "Iya. Kalau kau sebegitu rindunya, ajak saja dia kemari. Toh, para gadis penari itu juga kadang-kadang dipanggil kemari. Kurasa tak apa-apa. Sesekali gunakan kekuasaanmu itu sedikit tak masalah, kau tahu."

Willem mengedipkan matanya. Lars memang pintar, Willem tahu itu, walau terkadang sulit untuk mengakuinya jika melihat semua ulahnya. Jika tidak, dia takkan menjadi wakil komandannya dan ia tugaskan untuk menentukan strategi pertahanan peletonnya. Tapi ide barusan? Itu brilian—minus bagian penyalahgunaan wewenang itu, tentu saja.

"_Maar (3)—_"

Lars menyambar dengan komentar pamungkas sebelum Willem sempat meragukan lebih jauh, _"Soms is het leuk om de regels overtreden, weet je.(4)"_

.

Baru kali ini Willem sependapat dengan Lars soal melanggar aturan.

_._

_Menawa tresna angsal dibesmi sirna._

_Menawa driya angsal didadak lila._

_Sampun kawit rumiyin prana punika pralaya._

_Sampun kawit rumiyin ludhira ambanjir asta._

_._

_Andai cinta bisa dibakar sirna._

_Andai hati bisa dipaksa mengerti._

_Sudah sejak dulu nurani ini mati._

_Sudah sejak dulu darah membanjiri tangan ini._

_._

**SINTA TANPA RAMA**

**Babak Keempat**

.

Cahaya hijau mungil itu berkelip lembut. Mengambang tak tentu di udara. Terkadang hinggap sejenak di dedahan pohon jeruk nipis, sebelum kembali melayang ke langit malam nan kelam. Sepasang mata sewarna jati menatap kosong gerak bebas makhluk terbang mungil yang bersinar dalam gelap itu.

Seperti biasa, sosok itu duduk di atas _amben_ (5)di beranda gubuknya, mengamati kunang-kunang yang muncul setiap malam. Namun tak seperti biasanya, jemarinya menggenggam sepucuk perkamen—surat dari Ndoro-nya terkasih—dan kerutan muncul di antara alis _nanggal sepisan(6)_-nya.

Sosok itu merapatkan kain jarit penutup bahunya yang kini lebih berfungsi sebagai selimut.

Dingin. Malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari yang seharusnya. Entah itu karena memang _mangsa rendheng (7)_sedang dalam puncaknya hingga rumpun padi di sawah pinggiran desa sana hanya terlihat pucuknya lantaran banjir. Atau karena apa yang membebani pikirannya saat ini seolah mampu membekukan aliran darahnya.

Sosok itu menghela napas. Untung saja mereka tak jadi bertemu. Jika tidak—

Sungguh, terlampau banyak yang terjadi dalam sepekan terakhir. Terlampau banyak. Tidak bisakah ia menghela napas sejenak?

Baru ia memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan orang yang ia cintai atas nama bakti pada sesama pribumi, hal yang tak ia duga langsung terjadi keesokan harinya.

_Duh, Gusti…_

Peristiwa itu baru dua hari berlalu. Namun apa yang terjadi, masih membuatnya jantungnya serasa diremas hingga kini.

Jika begini, salahkah jika ia ingin bertemu dan melupakan segalanya—segala sumpah dan janji, bahkan kalau bisa keberadaannya sendiri—dalam pelukan pria itu?

.

.

_Angin yang biasanya semayup meniup pucuk nyiur bahkan tak berani bersiul malam ini. Meski begitu dingin yang menusuk tulang seharusnya cukup membuat orang-orang lebih memilih bergelung di balik jarit di atas amben masing-masing. Bukannya malah berdiri canggung di tengah hening malam dengan suasana terlampau tegang menggayuti udara._

"_Ki Senopati?"_

_Laras menegur dengan suara nyaris bak bisikan. Tak lebih keras dari tembang lantunan para jangkrik di sesemakan sana._

"_Apa benar… Kangmbok Mayangsari—"_

_Mayangsari, nama panggung Centini, adalah kakak seperguruan Laras di padepokan tari Ni Ratri dulu. Dua tahun penuh Laras tinggal seatap dengan gadis yang digadang-gadang sebagai ledhek jempolan sebelum masa kejayaan Arumdalu tiba itu. Dua tahun penuh._

_Centini sang 'Mayangsari' adalah sosok kakak yang tak pernah Laras miliki. Dan Laras sungguh menyayangi gadis itu._

"_Ya."_

"_Apa… apa Kangmbok baik-baik saja? Apa dia akan selamat?"_

_Sang senopati memicingkan matanya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja kemungkinan seorang telik sandi yang tertangkap untuk selamat itu kecil sekali. Seperti menemukan kembali jarit yang hanyut di _kali_ Code. Mustahil._

_Laras menggigit bibirnya. Dia sudah bisa menebak jawaban akan pertanyaannya itu dari melirik ekspresi atasannya. Hatinya seolah teriris. Kangmbok-nya…_

"_Kau tahu kondisi pasukan Kanjeng sekarang bukan, Arumdalu?"_

_Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang Arumdalu, Gunardi malah melontarkan pertanyaan balik._

_Hening sejenak. Duh, Gusti, bisakah Laras tak menjawab saja? Dia…_

"Inggih(8)_," sang Arumdalu mengangguk, mencoba menutupi segala kesedihannya, "Kanjeng Pangeran berada dalam posisi yang... rawan."_

_._

17 Juli 1829, markas _Gusti Bei _di Desa Geger diserang. Gudang dan pabrik amunisi pasukan Diponegoro turut diratakan. _Gusti Bei _yang terluka melarikan diri sementara _Raden Joyonegoro _meneruskan perlawanan sampai mati. Dengan direbutnya Desa Geger, maka suplai amunisi pasukan Diponegoro sangat terganggu.

_._

_Laras mengerti dengan pasti. Selepas kepergian Kyai Maja, keadaan jadi semakin tidak menguntungkan bagi kubu sang Pangeran Keraton Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat yang sejak memutuskan melawan pasukan kolonialis telah dicap sebagai pengkhianat negara._

_Belum lagi desas-desus melemahnya kondisi pasukan Pangeran Mangkubumi, saudara sekaligus salah satu panglima sang Kanjeng yang berperan sebagai pemimpin pasukan Jogokaryo—pasukan __yang bertanggung jawab atas keamanan keluarga Pangeran Diponegoro dan keluarga para panglima perang lain_—_yang kini bermarkas di Dekso._

_._

31 Juli 1829, istri _Pangeran Mangkubumi_, putranya—_Raden Mas Wiryokusumo, Raden Mas Wiryoatmojo_ dan _Raden Mas Surdi _menyerah pada Belanda. Belanda kemudian meminta kepada _Pangeran Mangkubumi _untuk menyerah dan memberitahukan letak persembunyian keluarga Pangeran Diponegoro dan keluarga para panglima perlawanan yang lain, tetapi tuntutan itu tidak dijawab.

_._

_Sistem benteng _stelsel –membangun benteng pertahanan di banyak posisi yang dinilai strategis-_ yang diterapkan pihak kompeni rupanya makin lama makin berpengaruh pada pergerakan pasukan Diponegoro. Tak hanya membuat wilayah serang efektif makin terbatas, sistem itu juga membuat pasukan sang Kanjeng makin terdesak._

_Jujur saja, Laras jadi gemas sendiri. Siapa orang bodoh yang memberikan saran untuk melakukan strategi sebegitu boros pada Gubernur Jenderal de Kock sialan itu?_

_._

_Jauh di daratan Eropa sana, di dalam salah satu suite di _Paleis op de Dam, _seorang diplomat asal Inggris bermata laksana zamrud mendadak bersin. Mengerutkan alis lapis enamnya, sang diplomat merapatkan selimut wool-nya dan menyesap khidmat teh Earl Grey panas yang tersaji dalam cangkir porselen cantik di hadapannya. Memang paling nikmat menghangatkan diri di depan perapian pasca berperan menjadi penasihat perang dadakan sang Raja. Ia berharap musim dingin segera lewat. Sepanjang musim dingin ini, baru kali ini ia terjangkit flu sebegini parah. Di tengah masa kunjungannya ke Belanda pula. Merepotkan sekali._

_._

_Sang senopati menoleh, "Ya, sangat rawan. Andai saja ada peristiwa yang bisa mengubah keadaan ini."_

_Laras bisa merasakan ada yang aneh dari tatapan mata pria berdarah ningrat itu. Tatapan mata itu lebih tajam dari biasanya. Lebih menyelidik, lebih menantang, lebih menekan._

_Tanpa sadar, Laras menelan ludahnya._

_Sang senopati kembali balik badan, bergerak selangkah menjauhi sang gadis, "Kudengar, kau sekarang sedang dekat dengan seorang _kapiten Londo_?"_

_Pijakan kaki gadis itu bergeser sejengkal. Bibirnya bergetar. Mengerti benar sifat tak mau ditentang atasannya itu, Laras tahu, dia wajib menjawab. Tapi sungguh, sekarang ini Laras tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Dan perasaannya tidak enak._

"_Arumdalu?"_

_Sejak pertama kali bertemu gadis ini, sekian tahun silam di pendapa Keputren nun di Kedhaton sana, Gunardi sudah yakin bahwa Laras adalah seorang gadis berbakat. Dia bukan babu biasa. Dan saat melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kemampuan dwi-bukan-multibahasa gadis itu, Gunardi langsung meminta pada sang Kanjeng Putri agar abdinya yang satu itu dimasukkan dalam satuan telik sandi wanita yang baru terbentuk._

_Perkiraan Gunardi tidak salah. Dalam sekejap nama Arumdalu melambung sebagai ledhek kelas atas. Setiap pria di wilayah Keraton Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat tak ada yang tak bisa mengucap nama panggung penari itu. Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, segala informasi dan kabar mengalir lancar ke pusat telik sandi, ke Gunardi. Demikian hebat kerja para telik sandi, hingga Belanda terpaksa menghargai kepala sang Pangeran pemimpin pemberontakan seharga 15.000 gulden dan membentangkan perjanjian gencatan senjata di tanah Andalas—Sumatera—sana agar bisa memfokuskan diri menghadapi panji-panji merah-putih di Jawadwipa._

_Namun mendengar kabar terakhir dari rekannya dulu di pasukan Bhayangkara yang juga pengawal sang telik sandi wanita, firasat kurang mengenakkan langsung menghantamnya. Nalurinya mengatakan ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat salah. Sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan kesatuannya. Dan dia tak mau itu terjadi._

"Inggih_, Ki Senopati."_

_Jawaban yang terdengar tegas di telinga awam. Tapi tidak di telinga Gunardi. Dia bisa mendeteksi keraguan di sana. Keraguan sesaat. Ketakutan untuk menjawab._

"_Dia _kapiten_ pasukan yang berhasil _megat nyawa(9)_ Kyai Maja bukan?"_

_Laras menggertakkan giginya. Tersentak. Gusti, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa mendadak jantungnya seolah diremas? Firasat apa ini?_

"Inggih_."_

_Sungguh sayang seribu sayang. Sebentuk senyum –bak pemburu yang berhasil menemukan mangsanya- yang terbentuk di bibir sang Senopati alpa dari ruang pandang Arumdalu._

"_Kalau begitu—"_

_._

_._

"Ni Laras…"

Panggilan mbok pelayannya membuat Laras terbangun dari lamunannya. Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sorot mata cemas.

Astaga, apa dia tampak sebegitu mengkhawatirkannya?

"_Sampun ndalu, Ni. Sumonggo dipunkersaaken sare(10)...," _lembut wanita itu menegurnya.

Laras tersenyum, menggeleng, "Aku belum mengantuk, Mbok."

Si Mbok mendesah merapatkan jaritnya dan alih-alih masuk kembali ke dalam, ia memilih untuk beranjak ke arah amben.

"Di sini dingin, lho, Mbok. Simbok jangan—"

Belum Laras menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mbok Minah keburu bertanya.

"—_punapa leres Ni Centini sampun(11)_—"

Sambaran pertanyaan yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran itu diakhiri dengan nada mengambang. Dan tanpa menunggu hela napas berikutnya, Laras langsung menyahut—

"Kangmbok pasti selamat, Mbok. Pasti…"

—dengan suara bergetar, jemari mencengkeram secarik _layang(12)_ dari mantan majikan dan tatap mata diarahkan pada sepasang binatang mungil yang berkelip menari dalam kegelapan malam.

.

_Sakmestine sliramu sing paling rumangsa,_

_menawa umur kabagyan ora bakal iso luwih saka sedina._

.

Seharusnya kaulah yang paling mengerti,

bahwa usia kebahagiaan tidak akan bisa lebih dari sehari.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"_Menyendiri, eh, _Ni Gandolaning Ati_?"_

_Sapaan familiar itu membuat gadis itu terperanjat. Ia mendongak dari keterpekurannya –barusan ia menari di panggung perdananya sebagai ledhek dan ia tak bisa tidur sekarang, untuk mendapati seorang gadis yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu beranjak duduk di sebelahnya. Aura sensual menguar pekat dari keberadaan gadis –benarkah kakak seperguruannya ini masih gadis?- di sebelahnya ini. Dari caranya berpakaian : bahu yang tak tertutup _sampur_ sepenuhnya, _dodot_ yang sengaja dibiarkan agak melorot –menyembulkan sedikit belahan dadanya, belahan jarit yang tak rapat sempurna; gerak tangannya ketika berjalan yang _mblarak sempal(13)_; bahkan caranya memegang gelas bambu berisi tuak seperti sekarang. _

_Ia mengernyitkan alis. Kenapa pula pakaian Centini masih seperti itu? Apa dia belum sempat ganti baju selepas bekerja?_

"_Kangmbok Centini..."_

_Ledhek yang digadang-gadang sebagai penari paling diidolakan di seantero Keraton Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat itu mesem. Sungguh ia menyayangkan dalam hati, bagaimana gadis dengan tatap mata sepolos itu bisa memilih terjun ke dunia yang sama dengannya – dunia di mana sekali kau menjejak, kau takkan dibiarkan untuk melangkah keluar lagi._

"_Nama panggung yang bagus," rujuknya pada nama yang dipilih adik seperguruannya itu, "Lugas dan menggoda."_

_Gadis yang baru berusia lima belas tahun itu tersipu malu. Aih, aih, kemurnian itu. Sungguh, Nduk, kau bagaikan kulit di hadapan pengukir wayang purwa. Menantang untuk diukir menjadi tokoh yang akan dilagakan di balik layar dalam epos peperangan dan pengkhianatan—_

—_sepertinya dulu._

"_Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kau akan memilih menjadi ledhek, Nduk," gadis itu menyesap tuaknya nikmat atas nama menghangatkan diri –hujan yang turun sesaat tadi sore membuat udara mendadak jadi dingin, "Kau dari seluruh gadis itu. Aku sama sekali tak menduga."_

_Dara itu hanya menunduk. Tak berani membuka mulut._

_Centini mendengus, "… kau masih mengharapkan kompeni itu?"_

_Gadis di depannya itu pernah bercerita padanya tentang seorang pria bermanik mata laiknya pucuk padi kala _ditandur_. Seorang pria yang mencuri hatinya dan membawanya pergi ke tanah Eropa. Seorang pria yang berjanji akan kembali padanya._

"_Tidakkah ini akan membuatnya kecewa jikalau saat ia benar-benar kembali nanti kau malah jadi— santapan umum?"_

_Begitu cepat hingga terdengar suara leher berderak, Laras menoleh pada Mayangsari dengan mata terbelalak lebar._

"Kula… kula namung(14)…"

_Gadis itu menggigit bibir merahnya yang sampai beberapa saat lalu masih berlapis benges –padahal tanpa benges yang berwarna menyala itu pun warna bibir Laras sudah cantik. Aah, sang Mayangsari jadi merasa bersalah. Perlahan, ia menepuk kepala gadis itu lembut._

"_Aku tak bisa melarangmu. Aku tak berhak untuk itu. Tapi satu hal yang bisa kukatakan, Nduk, _aja nganti. Aja nganti kowe dadi kayak aku – _Jangan sampai kau jadi seperti aku._"

_Kata-kata itu menghujam dalam di relung pikir gadis lima belas tahun itu. Dulu ia tak mengerti. Tidak. Namun setahun setelah itu—_

_._

Manik sewarna jati itu bergerak di balik kelopaknya yang tertutup. Jemarinya yang _mucuk eri(15)_ bergerak-gerak kecil. Gadis itu memang tertidur, namun ia tak lelap sepenuhnya. Tak bisa. Tidak setelah malam di mana ia mendengar berita menyesakkan tentang Kangmboknya. Tidak mampu jika ia belum mendengar dengan kedua belah telinganya sendiri suara lembut itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangannya –_Ni Gandolaning Ati_, Nona Pemikat Hati.

Dia tak bisa lelap sepenuhnya. Alam bawah sadarnya masih terjaga—

_._

"Kangmbok, 'njenengan mboten punapa-napa?(16)"

_Kerepotan, gadis enam belas tahun itu memapah kakak seperguruannya dengan bantuan mbok pelayan mereka ke kamar tidur yang sudah gadis itu tempati kurang lebih sewindu di padepokan tari ini._

"Owalaaah, Nduk! Dhuwurmu, kok, ngungkuli aku saiki, heh?(17)"

_Racauan orang mabuk itu hanya mampir sebentar di telinga Laras. Sudah se_pasaran_ terakhir kangmbok-nya itu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan tampilan carut marut. Dari tubuhnya menguar tak hanya aroma memabukkan tuak tapi juga aroma memualkan yang timbul karena... hubungan badaniah. Aroma khas yang timbul selepas bercinta, ketika nafsu memuncak dan menyemburkan hasrat yang tersumbat._

_Oh, jangan tanya bagaimana Laras bisa tahu meski belum pernah mengalami. Dia sudah kelewat biasa dengan semua itu sekarang. Kebal. Mustahil bisa bertahan –termasuk sukses pula- di dunia ini tanpa mengenal semua itu._

"Ayo, Kangmbok, kula papah menyang kamar. Mbok, sing ngati-ati mapahe.(18)"

"Inggih, Ni."

_Gadis itu masih meracau tak jelas saat akhirnya Laras dan si mbok berhasil memapahnya ke kamar. Pun ketika wanita paruh baya itu berlalu dari kamarnya._

"Kangmbok Centini, panjenengan niki punapa, to? Kundur keliwat ndalu, ngombe, panjenengan niki(19)..."

_Gumaman Laras terhenti oleh satu kalimat yang terucap jelas dari bibir Mayangsari._

"Centini wis mati, Nduk(20)..."

.

.

—manik sewarna jati itu mendadak terbelalak lebar. Terengah. Peluh membasahi dahinya.

Dia ingat. Dia mengerti. Kenapa Kangmboknya dulu mengatakan itu. Kalimat itu—

.

.

"Kowe pengin weruh kenapa aku dadi ledhek, Nduk? Kenapa aku milih dadi telik sandi?(21)"

"Kangmbok, Kangmbok mboten usah cariyos minangka(22)..."

_Ia menggeleng. Tidak mau. Namun Kangmboknya itu tidak peduli._

"_Aku pernah bercerita bukan? Bahwa aku pun pernah jatuh cinta? Bahwa aku, ledhek binal ini pernah jatuh hati?"_

_Senyum di wajah ayu itu menggiriskan hati._

"_Ya, Nduk. Aku pun pernah mencintai seseorang. _Saking tresnane nganti aku iso megat nyawa Mayangsari si ledhek kanggo dheweke_.(23) Ya, hati ini pernah dicuri. Oleh seseorang yang sayangnya sudah mati, pergi selamanya dengan membawa segalanya yang ada pada Centini dan hanya menyisakan mayat bernama Mayangsari."_

_Ia mengatakan tubuh itu hanya mayat—namun jelas gadis itu memperlihatkan raut wajah terluka. Mayat tak bisa terluka, Kangmbok—_

"_Pria itu terbunuh pasukan Belanda. Atau begitulah yang terlihat. Karena aku tahu, sebenarnya ia diumpankan atasannya. Priyayi _geblek_ yang _kesengsem_ pada topeng ledhek bernama Mayangsari. Ahh, kau tahu betapa puasnya aku saat, karena kabar yang kudapat sebagai telik sandi, dia dihukum mati?"_

_Senyum itu perlahan berubah kejam. Bak iblis dalam sudut hati malaikat yang baru terbangun. Bengis yang terlipat rapi dalam keanggunan bidadari._

"_Kuingatkan sekali lagi, Nduk. Dan mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya—sekalipun kita menapaki jalan yang sama, setapak yang sama untuk mengabdi dengan alasan yang sama sekali tak semurni _'sadumuk bathuk, sanyari bumi, ditohi tekan pati'._ Jangan beralih sepenuhnya menjadi Arumdalu. Jangan sampai kau sepertiku, membunuh Centini dan menghidupkan Mayangsari atas nama apapun, tidak ambisi pribadi—tidak juga topeng mengabdi. Jangan pernah kau membunuh Laras dalam tubuh itu. _Aja nganti kowe dadi kayak aku._"_

.

.

_( Aja nganti kowe dadi kayak aku— )_

_(Jangan sampai kau jadi seperti aku—)_

.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Duh, Sang Hyang Widhi, bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Bagaimana bisa? Dan kini, setelah perintah itu turun dari sang Senopati, semuanya—

'—s_udah telanjur, Kangmbok. Laras sudah mati—_'

Setitik bening meluncur turun dari hidung bangir gadis itu.

'_Laras sudah mati—'_

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"_Layang saka sapa, Mbok?_ (24)"

Ki Gatot sedang berada di sumur, menimba air untuk minum kudanya, saat ia mendengar derap langkah kuda memasuki pelataran gubuk. Dia sudah bergegas, namun begitu dia selesai menimba air, tamu mereka itu sudah berderap pergi.

"_Tulisane Landa, Ki(25),_" ujar Mbok Minah seraya mengacungkan gulungan perkamen yang barusan diterimanya.

Mantan anggota pasukan Bhayangkara itu tak perlu bisa membaca aksara alfabet untuk mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

.

Hampir daluang itu remat di antara jemari lentik sang Arumdalu. Apa yang tertulis dalam _layang_ itu—

Astaga, jangan-jangan semua kabar angin yang beredar di antara telik sandi itu benar. Kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa atasan mereka itu, Senopati Gunardi, memiliki kemampuan _penrawangan_—kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan—nun _kesdik(26)_. Kebetulan seperti ini—

.

_( Je hebt gelijk. Waarom ga je niet geweest om de kazerne? We zouden kunnen spreken voor een moment tijdens mijn lunchpauze. Wil je? )_

.

( Bagaimana kalau kau berkunjung ke barak? Kita bisa berbincang-bincang sejenak di saat istirahat makan siangku. Kau bersedia? )

.

Laras menggigit bibirnya. Tak sadar dengan perih yang timbul kala setitik darah mulai muncul di bibirnya. Duh, Gusti Sang Hyang Widhi, kebetulan seperti ini—

.

"_Kalau begitu, kau tentu bisa menyusup ke dalam markas mereka dengan alasan menemuinya bukan, Arumdalu?" Senyum di wajah sang Senopati sungguh tidak mengenakkan hati, "Memang berbahaya, tapi situasi yang kita hadapi sekarang ini tak bisa diatasi tanpa tindakan nekat dari salah satu pihak. Kuberi kau waktu sepekan untuk melakukannya. Menyusuplah ke dalam benteng mereka. Cari tahu daerah mana yang akan mereka serang berikutnya. Jika kau berhasil, Kanjeng bisa merencanakan serangan balik sebelum mereka sempat menyerang."_

.

—sungguhkah bisa terjadi?

Bersambung

Glosarium :

_(1) Goedenacht, Commandant _(Dutch) : Selamat malam, Komandan

_(2) Pardon_ (Dutch) : Maaf

_(3) Maar _(Dutch) : maaf

_(4) Soms is het leuk om de regels overtreden, weet je _(Dutch): sesekali melanggar aturan itu tak masalah, kau tahu

_(5) Amben _(Jawa): ranjang tanpa kasur

(6) Alis _nanggal sepisan _(Jawa): alis yang melengkung rapi

_(7) Mangsa rendheng_ (Jawa): musim penghujan

_(8) Inggih_ (Jawa) : Iya

_(9) Megat nyawa_ (Jawa): membunuh

_(10) Sampun ndalu, Ni. Sumonggo dipunkersaaken sare _(Jawa): Sudah larut, Nona. Ayo segera tidur

(11) -_punapa leres Ni Centini sampun- _(Jawa): -apa benar Ni Centini sudah-

_(12) Layang _(Jawa): surat

_(13) Mblarak sempal _(Jawa) : gemulai

_(14) Kula namung-_ (Jawa): Saya hanya-

_(15) Mucuk eri _(Jawa) : lentik

_(16) Kangmbok, 'njenengan mboten punapa-napa?_ (Jawa): Kakak, Anda baik-baik saja?

_(17) Dhuwurmu, kok, ngungkuli aku saiki, heh?_ (Jawa): Tinggimu, kok, melebihi aku sekarang, heh?

_(18) Ayo, Kangmbok, kula papah menyang kamar. Mbok, sing ngati-ati mapahe_ (Jawa) : Ayo, Kak, kupapah ke kemar. Mbok, hati-hati memapahnya

_(19) Kangmbok Centini, panjenengan niki punapa, to? Kundur keliwat ndalu, ngombe, panjenengan niki-_ (Jawa) : Kak Centini, Anda ini kenapa, sih? Pulang larut malam, mabuk-mabukan, Anda ini-

_(20) Centini wis mati_ (Jawa) : Centini sudah mati

_(21) Kowe pengin weruh kenapa aku dadi ledhek, Nduk? Kenapa aku milih dadi telik sandi? _(Jawa) : Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menjadi ledhek, Nduk? Kenapa aku memilih menjadi telik sandi?

_(22) Kangmbok, Kangmbok mboten usah cariyos minangka-_ (Jawa) : Kak, Kakak tidak usah bercerita jika-

_(23) Saking tresnane nganti aku iso megat nyawa Mayangsari si ledhek kanggo dheweke _(Jawa) : Begitu cintanya hingga aku sanggup membunuh Mayangsari si ledhek demi dirinya

_(24) Layang saka sapa, Mbok?_ (Jawa) : Surat dari siapa, Mbok?

_(25) Tulisane Landa, Ki _(Jawa): Tulisannya bahasa Belanda, Ki

_(26) Kesdik _(Jawa) : tajam

Huaaah~! Selesai juga Babak IV ini! Puanjang dan super gaje. Saya banyak kepentok di sini~! QAQ

Dan… galau total pas bikin ini. Separuh dibikin di minggu kedua UAS, dan separuhnya lagi saya bikin pas pulang kampung! Total dua minggu bikin ini. Dan… ASDFGHJKL banget itu footnotes kebanyakan. 24 biji. QAQ

Jadi, sumonggo dipun-skip kemawon menawa panjenengan sedanten sampun eneg nyawang – silakan di-skip saja jika Anda semua sudah muak melihatnya #plak

Oya, semua data rapi di atas terkait Perang Diponegoro, yang gak ada di buku sejarah maupun Wiki itu, saya dapat dari blog-nya Pak Prastono (hasil Googling). Judul postnya Perang Diponegoro (1825-1830), tertanggal Kamis, 5 Februari 2009. Silakan dibaca kalau ada waktu. Bagus, kok, isinya.

Satu pertanyaan tambahan, minna. Ada yang bisa kasih saya link or whatever tentang tanda baca? Saya masih galau perkara tanda pisah (_—_) dan elipsis (...). Makasih sebelumnya!

Akhir kata, review, ya, minna~ :D

Luv,

sherry


	5. Babak Kelima

**SELAMAT SORE, SEMUANYA~! XD**

Maaf, maaf, maaf... QAQ

_Kula nyuwun sakagengipun samudra pangaksami_. Setengah tahun berlalu dan saya tidak kunjung update fict satu ini. Benar-benar rekor pribadi saya menelantarkan fict tanpa kepastian hiatus, nih. #dihajarmassa

Yaah, maklum saja. Kehidupan RL saya astajim-sibuknya, belum utang fict lain yang... haaaah, fict ini sudah sampai bagian di mana saya udah keteteran cari referensi—salah sendiri nulis fict keberatan referensi, terus modem saya rusak jadi babai-akses-internet, dan saya sempat kesengsem sama fandom baru #digorok Intinya, banyak hal yang terjadi. Saya minta maaf untuk semua orang yang sudah menanti. Terus masih bersambung pula ini cerita. =w= #emotnyaWOOOI

Dan, oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang "banyak hal yang terjadi", terima kasih banyak buat yang menominasikan fict kelewat galau ini di Indonesia Fanfiction Award 2012~! #peluksemuavoterssatusatu Saya terharu liat fict gaje ini masuk tiga nominasi kategori fanfiksi dan dapet penilaian yang gak mengecewakan dari para juri. Well, gak menang, sih. Ehehe, tapi itu kan perkara vote. Beneran, saya sangat senang melihat fict kelewat galau ini diapresiasi oleh para pembaca dan juri. Terima kasih banyak. #bungkukdalam-dalam

Tanpa perlu banyak basa-basi lagi, SELAMAT MEMBACA! Jangan lupa review, ya!

**DISCLAIMER :**

Hetalia Axis Powers _lan sedaya karakter saklebetipun dipungadhahi kaliyan Gusti Sinuhun_ Hidekazu Himaruya—Hetalia Axis Powers dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya dimiliki oleh Yang Mulia Hidekazu Himaruya. #sungkem

[ Author : Betewe, Oom, itu ada gosip Filipina masuk official chara, kenapa Indonesia kagak, ya? #senyuuuuum #diinjekHide-sensei ]

**WARNING :**

OOC, err, ada beberapa-coret- banyak OC, pencomotan peristiwa bersejarah, menghadirkan beberapa tokoh nyata dalam sejarah, data terkait dunia tari dan sejarah Jawa yang kurang akurat, manipulasi data dan fakta sejarah, typo and many more. **Nethxfem!Indo.**

Berdasarkan fakta sejarah bahwa perang Diponegoro merupakan perang _full-force_ terbesar di Indonesia selama pendudukan Belanda yang menerapkan segala macam strategi pertempuran modern (termasuk taktik perang terbuka/ _open warfare_ dan perang gerilya/ _guerilla warfare_ yang dilaksanakan melalui _hit and run_ dan penghadangan juga berbagai taktik espionase dan manipulasi informasi). Perang yang disebut juga Perang Jawa ini berlangsung hampir di seluruh wilayah di Pulau Jawa dengan jumlah total pasukan terlibat lebih dari 150.000 orang dan total korban jiwa lebih dari 200.000 orang.

**SUMMARY :**

"_Tansah eling ambeg parama arta, Ni—_Selalu ingat _ambeg parama arta_, Ni."/ Laras mendesis di sela-sela giginya, "_Aku reti, Ki_—Aku mengerti, Ki."

**BABAK SEBELUMNYA :**

_Laras menggigit bibirnya. Tak sadar dengan perih yang timbul kala setitik darah mulai muncul di bibirnya. Duh, Gusti Sang Hyang Widhi, kebetulan seperti ini—_

_._

"Kalau begitu, kau tentu bisa menyusup ke dalam markas mereka dengan alasan menemuinya bukan, Arumdalu?" Senyum di wajah sang Senopati sungguh tidak mengenakkan hati, "Memang berbahaya, tapi situasi yang kita hadapi sekarang ini tak bisa diatasi tanpa tindakan nekat dari salah satu pihak. Kuberi kau waktu sepekan untuk melakukannya. Menyusuplah ke dalam benteng mereka. Cari tahu daerah mana yang akan mereka serang berikutnya. Jika kau berhasil, Kanjeng bisa merencanakan serangan balik sebelum mereka sempat menyerang."

_._

—_sungguhkah bisa terjadi?_

.

.

_Wong sarwa muni_

_ajining diri dumunung ana ing lathi._

_Nanging apa salah olehku saiki_

_menawa aku cidra ing janji,_

_mung kanggo dheweke sing nggenggem ati? _

.

Semua orang berkata

kehormatan orang dinilai dari ucapannya.

Namun, salahkah aku kini

jika kulanggar janji,

hanya demi dirinya yang menggenggam hati?

.

.

**SINTA TANPA RAMA**

**Babak Kelima**

.

Hari sudah tak terlampau pagi—sudah_ byar(1)_—dan kehidupan kembali dimulai di desa kecil di sudut Keraton Ngayogyakarta itu. Warga-warganya sudah beranjak keluar dari gubuk mereka dan mulai bekerja. _Ngluku_—membajak—sawah, berdagang di pasar, menderes pohon kelapa dan membuat gula, menyiangi tanaman di kebun...

Di sana, di sebelah barat desa, di gubuk yang hanya dihuni seorang ledhek berjuluk Arumdalu dan 2 orang abdinya, kehidupan sudah dimulai sejak _jago kluruk kaping pindho(2)_ tadi. Sang mbok memasak di dapur, mempersiapkan buah tangan yang malam sebelumnya ia siapkan bersama nonanya untuk dibawa pagi ini. Sementara sang pengawal mempersiapkan kuda dan andong yang akan mengantar sang nona ke tempat tujuan nantinya. Dan sang Arumdalu sendiri?

Gadis itu tengah mempersiapkan diri di biliknya.

Perlahan, ia menyisiri rambut ikal sepinggangnya dengan _jungkat—_sisir_—_tembaganya, hadiah salah seorang _sentono—_keluarga keraton—yang menaruh hati padanya dan ia tak mau buang tenaga mengingat namanya. Rambut hitam legamnya jatuh lembut menuruni punggungnya dengan aroma melati samar menguar—tadi sebelum _saput lemah(3)_ ia sudah mengeramasi rambutnya dengan air _merang(4)_ dan membilasnya ulang dengan air melati sebelum memijat kulit kepalanya dengan minyak _klenthik(5)_. Kulitnya tampak kuning bersih karena _boreh(6)_ yang ia lulurkan di tubuhnya tadi malam.

Ah.

Ya, ia memang tidak mengenakan _dodod(7)_ dan _sampur—_selendang_._ Ya, ia hanya memakai kain jarit sebagai kemben, lengkap dengan _udet(8)_ hitamnya, dan kain jarit bercorak serupa sebagai penutup bahu. Ya, memang tak ada _benges_—gincu—atau _pupur_—bedak—terpulas di wajahnya. Ya, hanya ada _cundhuk_—tusuk sanggul—perak sederhana dengan untaian melati yang akan terpasang di sanggulnya nanti.

Meski demikian, tIdakkah persiapannya pagi ini terasa lebih istimewa dari biasanya? Terasa sama atau bahkan lebih daripada saat ia mempersiapkan diri untuk _manggung_.

Ya, tentu saja. Tentu saja persiapannya harus lebih. Walau dia memang tidak akan _manggung_ _mbeksan_ dan _nembang_, hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya ia akan berkunjung ke barak tentara Belanda di Ngayogyakarta dan itu bukan karena ia diundang untuk menghibur para tentara di sana.

Ia akan pergi ke sana untuk memenuhi undangan seorang Komandan—seperti yang tercantum dalam surat berbahasa Belanda yang diterimanya dua hari silam. Undangan yang bersifat pribadi. Undangan yang dibalasnya dengan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa karena ia memanfaatkannya untuk melaksanakan misi.

.

(_Ja, Willem. Natuurlijk, ik wil bezoeken. Hoe als ik kom morgen? Ik hoop dat ik er vóór je lunchpauze. Misschien rond elf uur?_)

.

(Ya, Willem. Tentu saja, saya bersedia berkunjung. Bagaimana jika saya berkunjung esok hari? Saya harap bisa sampai ke sana sebelum waktu istirahat makan siang Anda. Mungkin sekitar pukul sebelas?)

.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Ia masih ingat betapa jemarinya bergetar saat membaca perkamen yang diantarkan oleh seorang prajurit _Landa_ itu—dari seragamnya yang hitam-hitam, sepertinya dari pasukan artileri dan kemungkinan besar bawahan langsung sang pengirim surat.

Terlampau tepat. Sungguh surat itu datang padanya dalam waktu yang teramat tepat. Hanya berselang dua hari sejak senopati atasannya memerintahkannya untuk menyusup ke benteng musuh, ke barak tentara musuh. Dan sialnya, ia tak sempat menyembunyikan matanya yang melebar dan jemarinya yang gemetar ketika membaca isi surat itu dari mata awas pria paruh baya yang menjadi pengawal sekaligus pengawasnya itu.

.

"Layang saking kapiten kompeni punika, Ni?—_Surat dari kapten kompeni itu, Ni?_"

_Ia tahu Ki Gatot hanya menanyakan pertanyaan retoris. Mereka sama-sama tahu jawabannya meski pria itu tak bisa membaca huruf alfabet. Namun sungguh, sungguh Laras ingin mengingkari logikanya dan menggelengkan kepala saja._

"Saka sapa meneh, Ki?—_Dari siapa lagi, Ki?_"

_Tapi tidak. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya._

"Menawi mekaten, sayogyinipun 'njenengan enggal-enggal nulis setunggal layang malih—_Jika begitu, sebaiknya Anda segera menulis satu surat lagi..."_

_Laras tersenyum—menyembunyikan rahangnya yang mengeras. Dia tahu betul apa maksud pengawalnya itu—dia tak perlu diingatkan._

"Ben daktulis dhisik balesan layang iki, Ki. Sa'ake sing wis ngenteni_—Biar kutulis dulu balasan surat ini, Ki. Kasihan yang sudah menunggu," ujarnya seraya mengedikkan kepala ke arah beranda, di mana kurir surat itu masih setia menanti surat balasan untuk dikirimkan kembali._

_Ki Gatot mengangguk—sedikit melirik tajam ke arah jemari nonanya yang kini tak lagi gemetar—dan beranjak pergi. Laras sendiri segera beranjak ke biliknya, meraih secarik perkamen dan pena, lantas menulis setelah menenangkan diri—dia tak mau tulisannya terlihat berantakan seperti ditulis oleh orang yang baru saja disuruh membunuh kekasihnya sendiri. _

_Laras tersenyum miris. Heh, bukankah apa yang dilakukannya kini juga sama saja? _

_Bisa dibilang ia sedang membunuh orang yang dikasihinya—ia tak yakin mereka berdua adalah kekasih, tak pernah ada kata tertukar di antara mereka, ingat?—diam-diam..._

_... setelah jiwanya lebih dulu ia tumbalkan dan jantungnya sendiri lebih dulu ia tikam._

.

"_Ni? Sampun siap?_—Ni? Sudah siap?" Panggilan Mbok Minah dari luar biliknya membuat gerakan tangannya menggelung rambut terhenti sesaat.

Ia meraih _cundhuk_ di atas meja dan berhati-hati menusukkan ujungnya ke sanggulnya. Bukannya ia tak ingin menggerai rambut di depan pria bermata pepucuk janur itu nanti—bila melihat raut wajahnya kala angin menerbangkan rambutnya, ia sangat berat hati menggelug rambutnya. Namun apa mau dikata bukan, bila _cundhuk_ cantik bersisi tajam dan berbalur _warangan_—racun—itu adalah senjata rahasianya? Ya, sebagai Laras, ia memang akan menemui orang yang dikasihinya. Namun sebagai Arumdalu, ia akan berjalan ke sarang lawan. Ia harus bisa membela diri—terlebih karena nanti pengawalnya takkan menemani. Dan senjata manakah yang lebih baik bagi seorang wanita daripada sebuah penghias rambut?

"_Ni? Kula mlebet, 'nggih_—Ni? Saya masuk, ya."

Mbok Minah membuka kelambu yang menutupi ambang pintu bilik sang nona dan terkejut saat dilihatnya nonanya itu sudah tampak ayu dalam dandanannya yang sederhana.

Ia tersenyum, "Aku sudah siap, Mbok."

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Lars cengar-cengir. Sepagian ini, komandannya itu tampak tak tenang. Oh, tentu saja di mata pasukannya ia tampak berwibawa seperti biasa. Tapi di mata Lars?

Perilaku sahabatnya yang melirik jam sakunya tiap 30 menit sekali, sebentar-sebentar bertanya pada opsir yang lewat adakah orang sipil yang datang berkunjung, dan, oh, sama sekali tak tercium aroma tembakau dari seragamnya itu sangat indikatif. Lars benar-benar buta kalau tak bisa melihat itu semua dan benar-benar idiot kalau dia tak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang gelisah menunggu kedatangan sang tamu undangan.

"Sekarang baru pukul 10.00, Komandan. Waktu takkan bergulir lebih cepat sekalipun kau melirik jam tiap 5 menit sekali."

Celetukan usil itu membuat Willem melirik bengis ke arah wakil komandannya—yang kini sedang mengunyah sarapan kesiangannya—dan dibalas dengan senyuman polos yang konon katanya sudah membuat wanita se-Amsterdam terpesona. Untungnya dia sudah kelewat kebal dengan ekspresi macam itu.

"Tenang sedikitlah. Kau sudah kirimkan peta kan? Dan dia bisa bertanya sepanjang jalan. Mana mungkin dia tersesat!"

Mata zamrud itu terarah ke sang sniper...

"Lagipula, kalau reputasinya sebagai penari paling diidam-idamkan lelaki se-Kerajaan ini itu benar, pasti dia punya pengawal—dia pasti aman. Malah aneh kalau dia tak punya pengawal. Bisa-bisa dia diperkosa di tengah jalan."

... dan menyipit _berbahaya_. Sepertinya komentar Lars sudah terlalu berlebihan—Lars harus bersyukur Willem tidak melemparkan gelas kopinya yang isinya hanya tinggal ampas saja ke kepalanya.

"Yang benar itu Kesultanan, Wakil Komandan. Dan, ya, dia memang punya pengawal tapi dengan kondisi keamanan di antara barak ini dan Wirobrajan?"

Lars nyengir. Yang benar saja! Komandan yang selalu tenang di medan perang itu bisa terpancing oleh kata-katanya? Sampai menanggapi celetukan isengnya dengan dua kalimat dan bukan sekedar kata 'diam' atau 'tutup mulutmu' begitu? Oh, ini benar-benar rekor!

"... _je echt graag deze meid, hè?_—kau benar-benar menyukai gadis ini, eh?"

"_Gewoon je mond_—Tutup saja mulutmu."

Cengiran di bibir Lars melebar. Dia bisa melakukan ini seharian. Menggoda seorang Willem van Damme tentang kehidupan cintanya dan melihatnya bereaksi dengan sangat-tidak-Willem-sekali—dari sekedar membalas ucapannya dengan kalimat panjang sampai tak sadar pipinya merona, itu menyenangkan.

Sejujurnya, dia senang-senang saja jika Willem bisa bersama dengan wanita yang jelas-jelas dikasihinya itu. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak bisa mengingkari perasaan aneh yang muncul saat ia melihat gadis penari itu dulu. Cantik, gemulai, dan tampaknya sangat pandai membawa diri—tipikal wanita yang bisa menghancurkan seorang pria dengan sengaja: entah karena harta, kuasa, atau kemenangan bangsa dalam perang yang sedang berlangsung.

Bukannya Lars tidak percaya dengan penilaian Willem sang komandan—berkali-kali nyawanya diselamatkan olehnya dan Lars takkan pernah meragukan komando Willem di medan perang karenanya—tapi dia sudah mendengar banyak cerita dan bahkan beberapa kali melihat sendiri kehancuran banyak lelaki hebat hanya karena seorang wanita. Tak perlu diceritakan bahwa salah satu kisah itu adalah kisah pamannya sendiri, adik bungsu ayahnya, yang usahanya bangkrut dan keluarganya hancur, belum termasuk dihapuskan namanya dari silsilah keluarga karena seorang wanita asal _Roodebrug_—Jembatan Merah(9).

Lars tak ingin Willem mengalami hal yang sama. Lebih buruk lagi malah, bila firasat buruknya tepat. Lars yakin sanksinya takkan sekadar dicopot dari jabatan—dan, oh, Willem **sudah** **dihapus** dari silsilah keluarganya oleh sang van Damme senior ketika ia memutus pertunangannya secara sepihak dan memilih masuk militer.

Willem berdiri dari duduknya—masih tampak sangat gelisah di mata Lars—dan menyambar gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong, sebelum berbalik menawari Lars, "Kopi?"

"Kau mau mengambilkan untukku?"

"Ya atau tidak?"

Lars nyengir lagi, "Dua sendok gula, jangan lupa."

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Matahari sudah mulai bergulir ke puncak langit—sudah jauh lewat _wisan gawe(10)_—saat andong yang membawa gadis ayu itu melewati perkampungan terakhir dan berakhir di jalan tanah rata dan lebar ke barak tentara. Dia bisa melihatnya: barisan gubuk-gubuk dan tenda-tenda dari kain tebal yang mereka bawa dari Belanda, pria dan wanita—para babu—yang membawa sayuran dan beras dalam karung goni dan gerobak-gerobak yang mungkin adalah ransum para tentara hari ini, dan yang pasti, barisan opsir yang berperan sebagai penjaga gerbang kamp hari ini.

"Ni..."

Sang pengawal menoleh saat andong mereka sudah tak lebih dari tiga ratus depa dari gerbang kamp. Sikap tubuhnya waspada dan nada suaranya mengeras.

"Ki bisa menanti di warung di desa tadi—aku yakin mereka menyediakan tuak yang enak atau kalau Ki tidak mau, sepertinya ada _legen(11)_. Silakan pesan apapun. Aku yang bayar," sang nona tersenyum simpul, nada suaranya ringan—tampaknya ia tak peduli dengan ketegangan sang pengawal.

"Ni..."

Nada suaranya makin tegas, mengingatkan—akan bahaya dan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

Sang Arumdalu tersenyum manis—senyum yang biasanya akan diartikan orang awam sebagai senyum yang mengingatkan pada para bathari yang muncul di _wayang beber(12)_, "_Aku kethok kurang lugu apa, Ki?_—Aku terlihat kurang polos apa, Ki?"

Tentu Ki Gatot yang paling paham bagaimana nonanya ini bisa berubah dari gadis yang terlihat polos tak berdosa menjadi penggoda paling berbahaya dalam sekejap mata.

"_Ati-ati, Ni..._"

Laras mengangguk, tepat saat andong berhenti di depan gerbang kayu yang dijaga empat orang penjaga berseragam hitam dan bersenjata api laras panjang. Intimidatif untuk rakyat di sekitar kamp—tapi tidak untuk dua orang di andong berkuda hitam itu.

Ki Gatot bergegas turun dari andongnya, berputar dan menjulurkan tangan, membantu sang nona turun. Sementara di pos gerbang sana tampak mantan majikan Laras datang mendekati mereka bersama dengan seorang tentara lain berambut tembaga.

Ki Gatot berbisik, dengan punggung menghadap dua orang yang menghampiri mereka, suara tak lebih dari gemerisik daun tertiup angin, seraya menyerahkan bungkusan buah tangan yang mereka bawa ke jemari Laras, "_Tansah eling ambeg parama arta, Ni—_Selalu ingat _ambeg parama arta(13)_, Ni."

Laras mendesis di sela-sela giginya, "_Aku reti, Ki_—Aku mengerti, Ki," kala ia mengembangkan senyum untuk sosok berambut pirang yang kini hanya berjarak sepuluh depa darinya.

"Laras..."

Ki Gatot bergegas menempatkan diri di belakang Laras, menunduk dalam-dalam, dan _ngapurancang(14)_ tepat ketika dua tentara itu sudah datang dan nonanya mengembangkan senyum tanpa celanya. Terlihat polos sempurna, bahkan di mata pengawalnya.

"Willem, _sugeng enjang_," senyum cemerlang, sebelum merengut tak mengenali, "... _punika_..."

"_Luitenant_—Letnan Lars Anderson," pria bermata biru itu tersenyum hangat, menyambar jemari Laras yang bebas dari buntelan yang dibawanya, dan mengecup buku jarinya, "_Het is een groot genoegen om een mooie dame als jij, Miss Laras_—Sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu wanita sejelita Anda, Nona Laras."

Mengejutkan. Sangat. Bukannya Laras tak pernah menerima perlakuan seperti itu tapi tetap saja... Willem mendelik, melirik ganas pada wakil kaptennya dan menginjak kakinya dengan tumit sepatu botnya kuat-kuat.

"_Verd—_" umpatan Lars tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

Laras tersenyum, setelah buru-buru menarik tangannya tentu saja, "_Sugeng enjang,_ _Luitenant_."

"Ayo, Laras. Jangan hiraukan si bodoh itu."

Kesal, Willem menggamit lengan Laras, meninggalkan bawahannya yang masih mengaduh-ngaduh memegangi kaki dan kusir andong si gadis yang alih-alih bereaksi melihat adegan hampir komedi barusan malah naik ke andong setelah membungkuk sekilas pada mereka.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Laras mencoba bersimpati—meski, ya, kejengkelannya pada Lars karena main kecup punggung tangannya itu belum hilang.

Jawaban Willem kelewat tegas, "Tidak."

Laras tersenyum sementara Willem menggandengnya ke arah gerbang setelah tak lupa ia ganti membawakan buntelan yang dibawa gadis itu.

"_Ik heb toestemming gevraagd te mogen naar het kamp meisje in te voeren. 4 uur. En de vergunning is goedgekeurd. Begrijp, agent?_—Aku sudah meminta ijin agar gadis ini diperbolehkan masuk kamp. 4 jam. Dan ijin itu sudah disetujui. Paham, Opsir?"

Berkedip sesaat—takjub melihat Kapten Willem van Damme yang _itu_ menggandeng seorang gadis, sang tentara menghormat, "Siap. Paham, Kapten."

Dan dengan itu, Willem menoleh pada Laras dan tersenyum sekilas, "_Welkom in mijn kamp._—Selamat datang di kampku."

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Lars tak putus memandangi gadis itu. Gadis yang kini tengah mengiris kue—atau _sengkulun(15) _dia bilang—dalam baki bambu. Ia mengirisnya dengan hati-hati dengan pisau pinjaman dari dapur umum—barang bawaannya sudah diperiksa dan dia tidak membawa apapun yang mencurigakan, lebih-lebih senjata tajam. Tadi kue bawaannya itu juga diperiksa—dengan cara dicuil dan diumpankan pada anjing. Dan sepanjang proses itu dilakukan, gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat—geramkah?

"Maaf. Sebenarnya saya tadi berniat membawa makanan untuk makan siang. Tapi saya tak yakin mau memasak apa. Dan lagi, saya takut rasanya akan jauh berkurang karena panjangnya perjalanan ke sini. Pada akhirnya, semalam saya hanya membuat ini," ujar Laras, dalam bahasa Jawa tentu saja, setelah mereka: Laras sendiri, Willem dan Lars duduk di bangku dalam tenda.

Tempat di mana Willem dan Lars menyortir berkas-berkas espionase malam-malam sebelumnya. Tempat di mana data-data penyelidikan pihak Belanda atas Diponegoro menumpuk begitu saja. Tempat yang penuh rahasia berharga, dan menunjukkan betapa mereka mempercayai Laras dengan memperbolehkannya berada di sini. Meski sebenarnya, hanya Willem saja sebenarnya yang percaya sepenuhnya, karena Lars hanya mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya. Dan gadis itu—_luar biasanya_, kata Lars jauh-jauh hari kemudian saat mengenang hari itu—sama sekali tak melakukan sesuatu yang menimbulkan kecurigaan berlebih.

Dia sempat bertanya tak mengapakah mereka di sini. Willem menjawab tak apa-apa, sementara Lars mengiyakan komandannya—Laras bertanya dalam bahasa Belanda yang agak terbata, membuat Lars menyimpulkan gadis itu mungkin hanya menguasai bahasa Belanda tertulis atau mungkin gadis itu adalah pembohong yang luar biasa hingga ia tak menyadari perbedaannya. Dia juga sempat menatap keseluruhan isi tenda sekilas dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dan sedikit takut-takut—sekilas, tak cukup lama untuk sebuah pengamatan; penuh rasa ingin tahu, yang wajar saja untuk seorang sipil yang pertama datang ke barak tentara; dan sedikit takut-takut, ini markas tentara, tak mengherankan bukan?

"Kau tak harus membawa apa-apa, kau tahu,"

"Tapi saya ingin. Sejauh yang saya ingat, saya cuma pernah membuatkan Anda _gethuk_ dan _kelepon_. Anda juga tak suka sembarang masakan. Saya ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Anda."

Lars, yang setengah mati mencoba mengabaikan fakta menyebalkan bahwa ia tak bisa memahami percakapan yang berlangsung di depannya, memicingkan mata saat mendadak gadis itu menoleh padanya. Gadis itu mengulum senyum, ia membalas dengan senyum yang sama.

"_Monggo..." _gadis itu mengangsurkan sepotong kue di atas daun pisang pada Lars.

Lars tahu arti perkataannya—_silakan_—dan ia menerimanya. Sudah dibuktikan tak beracun kan? Lagipula, securiga apapun ia pada gadis ini, tak baik jika ia menunjukkan hal itu di depan Willem. Tidak jika belum ada bukti memadai.

Lars menggigit kue itu. _Manis, lucu, aneh_, pikirnya.

"Kalau tak suka jangan dimakan," ujar Willem tiba-tiba.

Lars mendengus, dikiranya ia tak bisa mendeteksi aura cemburu di mata Willem apa? Gadis itu memang cantik, tapi jelas-jelas bukan tipe Lars.

"Kalau aku tak mau takkan kumakan, Will."

Willem menatap Lars skeptis. Lars nyengir dengan wajah polos. Laras terkikik dan dua pasang alis langsung terangkat heran.

"_Wat?_—Apa?"

"_Niets_—Tidak ada apa-apa," Laras melanjutkan—dalam bahasa Belanda yang berstruktur baik tapi terbata, setelah dua pasang mata itu menatapnya penuh tuntutan, "Willem, saya tidak pernah melihat Anda seperti itu."

"_Werkelijk?_—Sungguhkah?" Lars mencoba mengkonfirmasi, penasaran.

"_Ja," _Laras mengangguk dan terkikik, "Jika tidak melihat Willem yang baik, dulu saya lebih sering melihat Willem yang melotot pada para babu."

"Aku bisa membayangkan itu," Lars mengangguk-angguk, "Pasti mukanya datar, matanya melotot seram..."

"Jangankan para babu, saking seramnya sampai anak-anak kampung sekitar pasti kabur kalau melihat Willem," Laras menyambung—dalam bahasa Jawa.

"Aku juga masih ingat Luxie kecil takut dipelototi kakaknya sendiri!" timpal Lars, tertawa.

"Iya, iya. Saya juga ingat itu! Jika didekati Willem, beliau akan menangis keraaas sekali!" Laras menambahi, menepukkan tangannya mengingat—masih dalam bahasa Jawa.

"Lalu saat dia berusaha mendiamkan Luxie..." Lars melanjutkan lagi, otot-otot mulutnya serasa kejang menahan tawa yang sudah ada di ujung lidah.

"... beliau malah menangis makin nyaring!" kali ini Laras berseru dalam bahasa Belanda.

Sampai titik ini mata sewarna jati dan langit saling tatap, sebelum pemiliknya kompak tertawa—Lars terbahak-bahak sementara Laras susah payah menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya, menekan gelak yang mengaliri tenggorokannya. Sungguh, momen seorang Luxie kecil menangis keras di depan Willem yang berwajah panik itu sangat... _memicu tawa_.

Willem melotot pada keduanya. Sudah cukup Lars saja yang mengolok-olok muka dingin dan mata seramnya—yang notabene memang turunan dari sang ayah, syukurlah adik-adiknya tak mewarisinya. Ini Laras malah ikut-ikutan.

"Laras..."

Laras berhasil menekan hasratnya untuk tertawa sebelum menjawab dengan nada menyesal—namun dengan senyum tersembul di ujung bibirnya, "_Het spijt me_—maaf, Willem. Tapi..."

"... tapi terkadang kenangan akan seseorang itu terlalu menyenangkan untuk tidak dibagi dengan orang lain," sang wakil komandan menyelesaikan kalimat gadis itu dengan cengiran yang membuat Willem mengerang dan bola mata sang gadis melebar—takjub karena kesamaan pola pikir mereka di satu poin?—sebelum senyum persetujuan melengkung di bibir merah itu.

"Dikatakan dengan sangat baik, _Luitenant._"

Lars tersenyum.

Sekarang dia tahu alasan Willem tertarik pada gadis ini—terlepas dari penampilannya yang memang membuat para pria harus menelan ludah jika dilihat dari dekat begini—gadis itu memiliki pembawaan yang menyenangkan. Pembawaan yang membuat orang-orang nyaman berada di dekatnya. Yang sungguh membuatnya heran tatkala mengingat kali pertama ia melihat gadis itu, yang dilihatnya adalah gadis bersenyum menggoda yang merayu pria dengan gerak tubuhnya. Dan jika mengingat itu, jangan salahkan Lars jika ia turut tak bisa menolak pesonanya dan balik tersenyum saat gadis itu melengkungkan senyum ramah padanya.

Oh, tapi jangan berpikir bahwa dia melepas kecurigaannya pada gadis itu. Karena, demi apapun, Lars Anderson tidak sampai pada posisinya sekarang hanya karena keahliannya menembakkan senapan.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Laras menikmati ini. Kebersamaan dengan Willem dan temannya—ia berani bertaruh, _sahabat_nya, meski Willem tak mengenalkannya demikian. Ya, ia begitu menikmatinya hingga ketika waktu makan siang tiba, ia hampir lupa apa tujuan utamanya datang ke sini.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya saya ikut ke sana?" tanya Laras saat Willem dan Lars memintanya untuk tetap berada di barak saja—sendirian, dengan semua data bertumpuk di sekelilingnya.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa brutal pembagian makan siang berlangsung, Nona," ujar Lars seraya bergidik dan menambahkan dengan nada serius, "Jam makan adalah simulasi perang harian kami dan itu terjadi tiga kali sehari."

Willem hampir memutar mataya mendengar itu.

"Sebaiknya kau di sini saja. Terlalu... banyak pria di luar sana."

Lars nyengir lebar mendengarnya, "Ya. Terlalu banyak pria. Komandan tak mau memamerkanmu di luar sana, Nona. Terlalu berbahaya."

Willem melayangkan satu delikan tajam ke arah Lars—_terlalu banyak informasi, Lars_. Lars tersenyum (seolah-olah) tak berdosa.

"Kau di sini saja," ucap Willem dengan nada final, nada suara sang Komandan.

Laras mana bisa membantah kan? Lagi pula ini kesempatan dan sebaiknya ia tak menyia-nyiakannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Baiklah... ah, tapi..."

Willem menaikkan satu alisnya, "_Ja?_"

"Saya rasa porsi makan saya takkan sebanyak Anda berdua. Jadi..."

"Setengah porsi?"

"_Ja._"

Willem tersenyum tipis sebelum menepuk pelan puncak kepala Laras—hampir mengenai _cundhuk_-nya, untungnya tidak, jadi Laras bisa menghela napas lega setelahnya, "Tunggu di sini."

Willem beranjak ke luar barak, Lars menyusul sembari mengedipkan mata dan berseru padanya, "Kami akan lama. Jadi santai saja, ya, Nona."

.

Begitu ia sendirian dalam barak, ia langsung beranjak.

Awas, sang Arumdalu segera memindai semua permukaan di barak itu. Tatap mata jatinya melompat-lompat di semua permukaan ruangan itu. Ia harus segera memutuskan mana yang akan ia lakukan. Pertama, ia membaca tumpukan perkamen di atas meja di pojok ruangan. Tempat itu sangat berantakan. Sedikit usikan darinya takkan kelihatan.

Jumlah amunisi di barak. Jenis senapan dan mesiu. Penting—tapi itu bukan yang ia cari.

Ia beralih ke meja di sebelahnya.

Ransum. Tanggal pengiriman persediaan ke barak sini. _Bukan._ Namun ia memutuskan untuk mengingatnya. Ia tidak mencatatnya—ia tak mau membawa-bawa bukti nyata yang akan menjebaknya. Lumayan. Jika ransum yang dikirim ke sini bisa dipotong dan dijarah di tengah jalan, pasukan gerilya akan mendapat ransum tambahan. Tapi masih bukan. Bukan itu yang ia cari.

Ia beralih. Di sana. Di balik tumpukan buku-buku. Ujung perkamen yang terkena tinta. _Ini dia._ Daftar pribumi yang tertangkap dua pekan terakhir. Matanya awas menelisik baris demi baris tulisan di atas kulit binatang itu. Di sana ada nama yang ia cari, _Mayangsari_. Kangmboknya. Dan dia dipenjara dalam kompleks barak ini. Dia ada di sini.

Mata Laras segera beralih lagi—setelah ia mengembalikan perkamen itu ke tempat asalnya dengan hati-hati tentu saja.

Ia perlu peta. Bukan. Bukan peta. Lebih tepatnya denah. Denah barak ini. Di mana? Ia tadi sempat melihatnya. Di mana?

Ah... ia ingat. Di sana. Di bawah tumpukan perkamen di meja pojok ruangan.

Ia bergegas menarik perkamen yang berisi gambaran lokasi di mana ia berdiri sekarang. Perkamen itu tak besar. Tapi denah yang tergambar cukup rumit.

Laras menarik napas. Perlahan, ia memindai garis demi garis, aksara demi aksara ke otaknya.

Sejak kecil, Laras pembelajar yang baik. Ia mengingat dengan jelas semua hal yang pernah diajarkan oleh Willem: aksara, kata demi kata, cara melafalnya, semuanya rata-rata dalam sekali atau dua kali dijelaskan. Ia mengingat dengan jelas semua yang diajarkan Ratri: lirikan mata, perputaran pergelangan tangan, gerak bahu, alunan jemari, pergeseran kaki, semua dalam sekali lihat. Bakatnya yang lain selain menembang dan menari: mengingat.

Sepuluh kali jantungnya berdetak, dan Laras memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia mencoba menggambar ulang denah itu di otaknya. Dan, ya, _persis seperti itu_... Laras membuka matanya tak sampai tiga detak jantungnya kemudian. Ia mencocokkan gambaran di benaknya dengan denah di atas perkamen.

Persis sama. Ia tersenyum. Ia sudah mengingatnya.

.

"Kita perlu nampan. Jangan keras kepala, Willem. Kau tahu dua pasang tangan takkan bisa dipakai untuk membawa 3 piring nasi, 3 mangkuk kuah-aku-tak-tahu-apa-namanya-ini dan 3 gelas air."

Willem melotot ke arah Lars. Mengambil nampan? Sekali lagi masuk ke barisan yang panjang dan berdesak-desakan begitu rupa hanya untuk mengambil nampan? Dan kenapa pula Lars baru mengingatkannya sekarang?

"Dan aku tak mau mengambilkan. Kau suruh aku mengambilkan, besok pagi semua orang di barak akan tahu bahwa kau masih mengompol sampai umur—"

Willem memicingkan matanya. Lars bungkam, tersenyum lebar balik. Willem memang atasannya tapi bukan berarti dia tak bisa mengancamnya. Lars tahu terlalu banyak cerita memalukan seorang Willem dan dia tahu cara memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

"Hei! Kau!"

Dan seorang prajurit naas yang kebetulan lewat di depan sang Kapten jadi sasaran. Lars nyengir.

_Sudah kuulurkan waktu untukmu, Nona,_ ujar Lars dalam hati—merujuk pada seorang gadis yang kini ada di barak mereka. Ah, ya. Tentu saja dia sengaja lupa mengambil nampan. Karena jika kecurigaannya benar, pasti akan ada yang berkurang saat mereka kembali ke barak nanti. Dan ia harus memastikan gadis itu punya waktu yang cukup untuk melakukan sesuatu. Apalagi dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu. Dia tak mau apa yang sudah ia siapkan susah payah terbuang percuma begitu saja.

Bersambung...

Catatan :

(1) Sekitar pukul enam pagi

(2) Sekitar pukul empat pagi.

(3) Sekitar pukul setengah enam.

(4) Batang padi. (**A/N** : Rujukan ini didapat dari kisah pengantar tidur saya semasa kecil yang dituturkan oleh ibu. Konon katanya, ibu saya pernah mengalami masa-masa keramas dengan air merang yang dibuat dengan merendam batang padi semalaman dalam air bersih untuk digunakan keramas keesokan paginya—seringnya ibu alami di masa-masa panen padi. Kata ibu, efeknya menyegarkan kulit kepala. Karena saya belum pernah coba, silakan saja diandaikan efeknya seperti keramas dengan shampoo berkandungan _mentholatum_. #abaikansajakalimatterakhir)

(5) Minyak kelapa—dibuat dari santan kelapa yang dipanaskan selama berjam-jam. Konon katanya berfungsi layaknya tonik rambut di masa kini—membuat rambut lebih berkilau dan lebat. (**A/N**: Omong-omong, ampas hasil proses pembuatan minyak kelapa itu enak dimakan, lho. Saya pasti makan ini kalau mudik—nenek suka membuat minyak kelapa sendiri soalnya.)

(6) Lulur untuk menguningkan kulit. (**A/N**: Sempat muncul di Babak Pertama—masih ingat?)

(7) Kemben—yang signifikan digunakan untuk ritual acara istimewa atau menari.

(8) Korset tradisional yang berbentuk kain yang sangat panjang—cenderung berwarna gelap.

(9) Jika Jepang kuno terkenal dengan daerah lokalisasi geisha-nya di wilayah ber-_lampu merah _Edo no Yoshiwara, Belanda punya daerah lokalisasi pekerja seks komersial yang berada di kanan-kiri jalan setelah menyeberangi _Roodebrug—_Jembatan Merah, Utrecht.

(10)Sekitar pukul 10.00 pagi.

(11)Air sadapan dari pohon nira. Cikal bakal gula merah atau tuak.

(12) Wayang yang dilukis di kulit kayu. Satu babak satu lukisan. (**A/N**: Konon katanya ada, lho, di Museum Wayang di Kota Tua Jakarta. FYI, saya belum pernah ke museum ini, berminat melihat bareng saya? :D)

(13)_ Paribasan_ alias peribahasa Jawa, yang berarti mendahulukan kewajiban itu sangat diutamakan.

(14) Meletakkan tangan di depan pusar. Gestur yang diklaim sebagai tata krama di hadapan orang yang dianggap atasan dalam etiket Jawa.

(15) Kue dari tepung ketan, gula, dan parutan kelapa yang di bagian atasnya diberi sedikit pewarna makanan. Warnanya putih dengan permukaannya merah atau hijau. (**A/N**: Soal namanya, bisa jadi di Jogjanya sendiri namanya berbeda. Tapi di daerah saya, sih, namanya _sengkulun_. Baru dibikinkan nenek saya liburan Natal-Tahun Baru kemarin, baidewai. Rasanya... lucu kalau kata saya. =w=)

Fuuuh... masih bersambung. Ehehe... #digampar Tapi setidaknya tensinya sudah mulai menanjak sekarang. Dan, oh, ya. Untuk mengurangi catatan kaki di akhir, saya coba masukkan terjemahan obrolan ke cerita. Lebih nyaman begini (begini aja footnotesnya udah 15 biji =.=), atau mending saya kembali ke sebelumnya?

Lalu... saya tidak janji akan bisa segera menyelesaikan chapter lanjutan fict ini. Karena minggu depan saya UAS, dan selepas itu ada ini-itu urusan khas mahasiswa tingkat akhir kampus saya selama kurang lebih dua bulan, dan saya lagi-lagi diseret ikut event, jadi... yaah, maklum saja, ya~ ~(=w=)~ #salahemotWOIsalahemot

Akhir kata, review, ya, minna~ ^^

Luv,

sherry


End file.
